The Last Year
by redbird07
Summary: In their last year at Hogwarts will Lily and James finally find each other. Will Sirius finally fall in love, and will Remus be with his high school crush. on a side note im lilred-07 big sis! check her out too! Please R&R my story it is my first!
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are unfortunatly not mine but to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. My inspiration for writting is through my baby sister this story is for her. The only two characters that have come from my mind are Cassie McAllister and Bella Monroe. I hope you fall in love with them as much as i have. R &R Please!!  
REDBIRD07  
ps. check out lilred-07 lol  
**

**  
The Bet**

Ahhh...the 12th and last year at Hogwarts. Lily sighed in her compartment. This was her last ride up to her school in the Hogwarts Express. It was sad and exciting all at once. This was going to be the best year of her life she knew it she could just feel it she would make sure of it. James. It was all she could think about. And she was going to do something about it.

"Hey, Lil! What's going on how was your summer?" asked Bella Monroe, in her usual excited tone, who also walked in with Cassie McAllister.

"Yeah, is Petunia still being a bitch. I'm telling ya Lily you just give us the word and we will handle her." asked Cassie.

Laughing Lily replied, "Well, im use to her at now at least so I guess it shouldn't surprise me when I say yes she is still a bitch and no we are not going to 'handle her' . Anyways, my summer was long like always. However, I met the most gorgeous guy ever. He is athletic, smart"

"Sounds perfect. So when's the wedding?" lol Cassie said.

"Yeah I wish. Well, the only problem is he has a fascination with the American Salem Witch Trials. And since I have know desire to be burned at a stake ehhh... just decided to keep it simple. Yeah know it was kinda exciting actually my first summer fling. To bad he was a muggle."

All the girls laughed at this. They were so perfect together all three of them and yet so different. Bella was the perfect girl. Perfect long golden blond hair with platinum highlights, sky blue eyes, a Caribbean tan, and a body that guys would just drool at. Not that they weren't all beautiful but Bella had the allure of woman. Cassie on the other hand had a body that any athlete would kill for. She had legs that went on forever and had rich dark hair that matched perfectly to her chocolate brown eyes. Cassie was also the only girl on any of the quidditch teams. She acted like a tom boy but could get any guy she wanted. Then there was Lily. The leader of their little click. With her fiery red hair, emerald eyes, and porcelain skin. Lily was all mystery and would never keep a guy for longer then a couple of weeks. Not a lot of people knew about Lily Evans except her best girlfriends. And she liked it like that. She was also the brain of the group. She got good grades and she new her magic well. She was one of the best witches there and was respected among her professors and peers. But unlike her friends that came from long lines of well known wizards she came from a family of mere mortals, muggles. However her great-great grandmother was one of the wisest most powerful witches of her time and came from one of the most prestigious lines of witches and wizards, the Everwoods. Her name was Matilda and like all the Everwood's was one of the most important witches alive at her time. But, after she married her muggle husband Connor Evans and they had three sons and two girls and none of them showed any sign of having magical powers the powerful Everwood clan knew that there rein on the magic world was over, that was until Lily came.

"So, does that mean you are done with Potter?" Bella said with a sly grin.

"Bell...I never had Potter to begin with and I don't recall ever wanting to have something with him either." Lily said coolly

"Well, in that case you wouldn't mind if..." "Bell you better..."

"Hey HEY! Come on you two. Bella quite baiting her. And Lil out of the seven years we've been here we know you have been in love with him so just admit it already." Cassie said expelling a great deal of air.

"It was a pathetic school girl crush and I am now a mature adult that deserves an adult relationship. So then in answer to your question Monroe yes I am done swooning and sighing over James Potter."

Cassie and Bella then applauded to her little speech and then declared that they would drink to taking Hogwarts by storm this year. Because after all, they were all single at the same time and it was there final year.

* * *

Walking down the Hogwarts Express two of the infamous Marauders were walking looking for their 2 other companions.

"So James did ya get any this summer" asked Sirius with a sly grin.

"Please, look who you're talking to Black." James gave Sirius his famous Potter grin and they continued to walk the corridor looking for Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"So, on a more serious note James. When are we gonna drop Wormtail. I mean he's kinda a bust for our image ya know."

James chuckled, "Black, we have this conversation at the beginning of every school year. You know that?"

Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and continued to peek threw compartments throwing the girls all of his usual lines and heart stopping smiles. All the Marauders were known for there rakish appeal, and they knew it.

"We can't dump him because he is the only one small enough to bite the roots of the womping willow when he becomes an animagi. Unless of course you want to turn into a rat instead."

"Pssh. Are you kidding me? Well I guess his animagi fits him well enough. I still don't trust him James. He has this look about him...its kinda creepy."

James just laughed, "You're over reacting like usual Sirius. Peter is harmless. Think of it as a charity case ok."

"Yeah, w/e. Hey guys what's up?"

These were the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Needless to say they ruled Hogwarts. They were all good looking guys, that were smart, and athletic and girls would do anything to get their attention. Except, it could always be seen that Peter wasn't like the rest of them. He was a little heavier then the other three and he knew that he should be grateful to them for accepting him. But he always had a secret loath for them. James was the leader, Sirius the bad boy, and Remus the level headed one. And who was heâ€the one that tagged along. But one day he swore that that would all change, he would be the one on top at the end of it.

"So poor James here got no action this summer. How bout you three losers." Sirius chuckled.

"Is that all you think about Sirius. Sex and parting." Lupin asked with a half grin.

"Heyâ€if you would just let me get you shitty once Moony. You would see why its so fun." They all laughed at Sirius' comment.

"Yeah, well maybe I will this year I mean, It is after all our last year. Might as well make it memorable." Lupin said with a huge grin.

"So, we are our three favorite ladies? They usually have found us by now." Asked Peter

"Wormtail, it's not like there looking at you." Sirius said laughing. Peter turned bright red and sat back further into the bench.

"I saw Cassie and Bella. But Lily wasn't with them." Said Remus

"Ahhh Lily. Now there is a very first class lady. I would give anything to snog with her." Sirius said.

"She's too good for you Black. Forget her." James said with his eyes closed and a half smile.

"Yeah Sirius, even James tried to charm her and he couldn't." Peter said laughing James frowned at him.

"Oh and you think you could get her smart ass." Sirius asked Peter

"No, no, no, I never said that" Peter said stuttering

"Good, I didn't think you did." James said with a glare "because I could get her any damn day of the week."

"You couldn't even get her in two months if you wanted to Potter." Remus said laughing "and you know it."

"Ok how much you wanna bet I would get her in a month." James said still glaring now at all of them.

"But not just getting to snog with her James. She has to have real feelings for you. And the bet will be 3 gallons. Any more takers?" said Remus

"Shit I am in on this too" said James

"Me too." Replied Peter

"Fine, you bastards you've got a bet." Said James. And he stood up and stalked out of the compartment.


	2. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

**:: James thinking ::**

Who the hell did they think they were? Doubting my charm my flirting and making fun of me no less...Lily. It was the one thing I couldn't get out of my mind ever since she literally fell right on top of me. It was the first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was new and excited to just jump into the new adventure of school. I was making my way to a compartment to meet these 3 guys I just met on platform 9 ¾ just a little while ago. But all of a sudden I had a handful of girl.

"Ouch! Ooo that hurt. Stupid chest. OOOH! Im sorry. Are you ok? Here just wait Ill help you." A female voice said. The first thing I noticed about her was her jewel like emerald eyes then it was her hair. It was the color of the sunset. All I could do was just stared at her with my jaw dropped.

"Hello. Anyone in there?" the girl waved her hand in front of me.

"Ahh sorry just got the wind knocked out of me." And it just wasn't from having someone fall on me. She reached out her hand to help me up and I took it

"Oooohhh. Im so so sorry. My chest, I guess I needed more help with getting it put away. My name is Lily. Lily Evans. Im a first year here and" I don't remember how much longer she talked to me but in the end I helped her put her chest away and I think I stared at her retreating form for more then 10mins. From then on she, I, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Cassie, and Bella have all been a group. We were all Gryffindor's and together all the time. Know one ever knew my true feelings for Lily. I didn't deserve her. She was to...wonderful and deserved a hellva lot better then me. So I did what any normal guy would do. Push her away. Make fun of her play with her emotions and date any other girl but her to try and forget her. Yeah I know, not a smart move. Considering that I really did want to try and have something real with her this year. I mean you never stop dreaming about a girl. But now look what I got myself into this, stupid bet. But wait, couldn't I full fill my bet and still have something with her. She would never half to know and I was playing on wooing her in the first place this year. Excellent James. You are brilliant. And now to start the hunt. For dear Lily's heart

* * *

.

"Ugh. That is an extremely long train ride I'm telling you. Thank god we only have to take it one more time." Bella said

"Yeah, but im still kinda gonna miss it." Replied Cassie.

"Hey girls, I didn't see the guys anywhere on the train? Did you?" asked Lily. Pretending she didn't have a care in the world about it.

"No idea." Said Cassie with a grin towards Bella "Did you Bell?"

"Nope. And I could careless. They always end up scaring away any of our potential boy friends anyway. I'm telling ya its like having my father around. Especially Remus. He like looks at me like I'm the biggest slut. I'm telling you if it is one thing I do this year it is telling him off." Bella replied

Cassie and Lily just looked at each other and hid a grin. They both knew Remus had been in love with there best friend ever since they first met. Remus was the nicest guy they knew. And out of all the Marauders knew him the best and loved him the most. He was a guy you could tell anything to and know he would never betray you. But Bella and Remus never had that same connection as Cassie and Lily had with him. Remus asked Bella out once their 3rd year and Cassie and Lily couldn't have been happier for him. But unfortunately Bella broke her date with him to go out with her crush, Ben Johnson instead. He was a beater on the Hufflepuff quidditch team and two years older then them. Remus and Bella had never been the same after that night, and Bella wondered why that was. They continued to put all of there things away then and just decided to go for a walk when all of a sudden there was a knock on the dormitory door. Cassie went to go to answer it, but before she could open it the door flew open and walked in the bain of their existence the Marauders.

"Hello my lovely lovely ladies and how was your summer." Sirius asked as he walked straight over to Cassie and plowed right into her. This was a game they would play all year. A kiss here and there, broken promise, and tears at night.

"Get off of me jerk, we are NOT doing this again. So don't even play around. You don't have a right to touch me anymore." Cassie replied sternly

"Aww come on baby. Ill buy you an ice cream." Sirius said with a smile.

"You can buy me what ever you want but it is not gonna happen." Cassie said with a sassy smile and walked over to James. "So when we startin practice oh captain my captain?"

"Next week. I want to start as soon as possible. The cup is going to be ours again. And were not gonna give anyone a chance on getting it." James said sternly. When it came to quidditch he knew he was good. And would do anything to keep that cup. Nothing ever came between him and his game and they all knew it.

"Sounds good buddy. We've had the cup the last 6yrs. There not gonna take it from us our last year here." Cassie said reassuringly.

"Are you to done talking sports it is so boring. And with talk of ice cream now im hungry so let's go get some." Bella said tossing her hair over her shoulder like a run way model.

"Come on you guys princess here, desires ice cream. And god knows what will happen if we don't deliver." Remus said with a slight sneer

"DON'T call me that." Bella said glaring

"So what do you say Lil do you crave something sweet?" James said with a great grin to her. She could feel the familiar butterflies and tickle down her spine.

"Depends on what the "Sweet" is." She said with raised eyebrows to him. She had never played the flirting games with James Potter. And when ever he tried to with her. She would blow it off. But not this year. This year she was going to go for anything. And try anything and she def wanted to try out James. She was not going to regret her last year here, she was going to make James Potter love her.

"Hey, are we gonna go get ice cream or what I'm starving." Asked Sirius annoyingly after just being shot down from Cassie for the first time. They all mumbled their agreement except Peter.

"You know I'm not very hungry. I think I am just gonna stay back and finish unpacking." He replied

"Ya sure Peter. Do you want something brought back?" Lily asked considerately

"No but thanks, Lil" Peter looked at her with adoring eyes then backed out of the room.

Bella and Cassie then burst out laughing.

"Omg. The poor boy has been in love with you for years. And will always be. If you brought him back ice cream he'd prolly put it in a shrine dedicated to you." Bella said and feel back on the bed still laughing.

"Shut up. Come on lets go eat." Lily said and for the first time grabbed James' hand and dragged him out of the room. The butterflies in Lily's stomach were going crazy but all she could think of was what 'the hell it was the last year and who gave a shit about what other people think.' And apparently the people in the room they just left did care and would continue to think about what happened in that room just then. As Bella and Cassie looked at each other with dropped jaws and looks of shock. Sirius and Remus gave looks of horror and admiration at the same time because James had gotten farther then either one of them have ever gotten with Lily Evans and the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

Those stupid guys. They would never know what hit them. Those girls were the nicest people he ever met. And they deserved the best. And he would give them the best of him. But the one he would have and to hold would be lily. True beauty was in Lily. He would keep those guys away from them. They would only ruin them. And he wouldn't have that. But he would need help to destroy the Marauders. And he intended to get it. 


	3. Practice

**Practice**

"Cass throw it to John. Then John do a double cross over throw the quaffle behind you and Mike will be there to catch it and then Mike chuck it to Cass and she will put it in. Now go!" James said at practice the next day. They did it flawlessly, like always. They were one of the best teams Hogwarts had had in years. The cup was there's. "OK you guys bring it in." They all landed in the middle of the field and gathered around their leader. "OK great practice today. Those snakes have got nothing on us." They all laughed and jeered at that "So, practice again tomorrow at the same time and then no practice the next day. I want everyone to get a good nights rest that night. So see ya all tomorrow." James called practice to an end and they all started walking to the locker room.

"James. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Cassie asked right after practice. James stopped and listened to her intently thinking it was about the game. Cassie laughed at him "Chill captin'. So what are you planning for Lil on Saturday?" Cassie asked trying not to be to serious, but instead wiggled her eyebrows and said it light heartedly. She didn't want her best friend to get hurt. James not sure what to think about her question just gave her a weird look. "Come on Potter. She's my best friend and so are you. What do you think you are doing? Messing with her like this?" She asked again. This time James looked at her and started to walk away. "James." She laughed running to catch up with him, "Wait a second. Seriously now."

"Listen Cassie," spinning around to face her, "not that it is any of your damn business. But I really like Lily. I have for awhile. So this isn't a joke and I am not messing with her. I like her." James replied sternly to her. Cassie just looked at him with consideration. "What do I have something on my face or something? Squashed fly on my goggles. What?"

"I believe you. I really believe you. Just James...if you hurt her I will make your life a living hell for the rest of your life." Cassie said all of this with a smile and then skipped to the showers. All James could do was stare after her as went off the field.

* * *

Cassie didn't know what hit her, literally right after she walked out of the girls locker room. However, she did recognize those lips...and god help her... how she missed them. She didn't know how long they stood there kissing each other...actually, she didn't really even care. All that she knew was that it felt so good to be back in Sirius Black's arms. Even though she got hurt every year by him, she still found herself back at this same spot. No strings attached just pure lust and supposed fun by being with Sirius, the player and heart breaker. And she was sick of it. She told herself she would not fall for Sirius Black again this year. But she already knew it was too late. She would always be in love with him. She just had to realize she could never have him, his heart, and it broke her own heart in two. She didn't realize it but she was crying. "Cassie what are these tears for." He then proceeded to kiss them all off her face "Come here baby what's the matter." He then hugged her hard, hard enough that she could feel his heart beating against her cheek. He then said in a staggered voice next to her ear, "God how I have missed you." And hugged her tighter. She don't know what hit her then. But all she could think was he didn't have to miss her. That he could have sent her an owl. Or came to visit her and not have broken her heart again last year by flirting with all those girls right in front of her and even kissing them. At that moment she decided Sirius Black would not rule her last year at Hogwarts that she would not let him throw her into another whirlwind relationship again.

"NO! NO!" Cassie yelled and pushed away from him. Throwing him a little off balanced and not just physically.

"No what! Jesus Cass what the hell is your problem this year. I tell you I missed you and you scream 'No' at me. I kissed you and you kissed me back. Make up your freakin mind!" He yelled back at her.

"I have. And I told you my answer countless of times. I'm not doing this again so just deal with it go find someone else to bug Black."

"Ahhh...but you're my favorite person to bug and I know you missed me as much as I missed you." He tried to grab her hand and pull her closer to him but she just moved farther away.

"No! You listen!" Cassie said back to him with fresh tears coming to her eyes. Sirius looked as if the world were coming down around him. He didn't know what to do when a girl cried but he did know he didn't like it he felt helpless and all he wanted to do was make her feel better. "Come on now. knock that shit off. no tears." he tried to say light heartedly.  
"Well your the one that caused them Sirius." she replied. He then then tried to hold her again but she just backed away more. "No. Don't touch me. Please just don't." she said in a quiet and almost scared voice with tears fulling from her deep brown eyes. "I can't do this again Sirius." she tried to say collectively wipping tears off her face, "I can't go through this with you again. I told you last year I loved you and you went and made out with Jenna Carter not even 24hrs later." She shook her head and laughed softly and sadly to herself. "I would have given you every thing you ever wanted and you threw it back at me Sirius." She walked past him alittle but still kept talking. he just stood there and listened to her. "You know I was so happy when ever I was with you. We seemed so perfect, like it was ment" she turned around to face him "...and you didn't give a shit about it." She said this angrily and with force, "You didn't give a shit about me or us...you threw us away...you didn't even want to give us a chance. And that I don't think I can ever forgive you for. So," clearing her throat and wipping her eyes, "I'm going to go back to my room now. And I don't want you to follow me and I don't want you to kiss or touch " and she said in a softer voice now with new tears coming down her face "or make me fall in love with you again." They both knew it was a lie right when it came out of Cassie's mouth but neither commented on it. Cassie then turned away from him and started to walk away.

"Cassie, were 17." Sirius said calling after here back. "We don't even know what love is yet. How can you just through words like that around." Sirius said in a shaky voice to her trying to make the whole discussion now light hearted. "Come on. Let's go get something to drink and talk about this. We can have fun again. You said you had fun with me. Come on. It can be like before. Fun." Cassie stopped and turned around and walked right back over to him. She stood right in front of him and looked deep into his eyes. She put her arms around his neck then and rose up her face to him and gave him the gentlest most pure kiss he had ever received.

"I can't do that. Because we had that." That was all she said to him. She then turned around and walked away. And it was the scariest feeling he had ever felt in his whole entire life


	4. Vanilla or Lavender

**Vanilla or Lavender**

"Hey, Lily wait up!" Called James over the hall that was full of Hogwart students. Even if their name wasn't Lily every, girl raised their head hoping that maybe James had ment to say their name instead.

"Lily!" James called once more. Lily turned around. God, she wished her heart wouldn't have skipped a beat when he called her name. Best to look upset that he stopped me he though, dont need him to get the upper hand. She looked at her watch and started to tap her foot for good measure.

"What Potter could you possibly want?" Lily tried to say with annoyance but couldn't muster it.

"You." James said with a cocky grin. Lily just smiled and laughed at him. "No seriously. What if I asked you to go to Hogsmede this weekend with me?"

"I'd ask you if you were feeling well." Lily said but had to keep the excitement out of her voice and continued to walk. James then grabbed her hand and pulled her over the to the side of the hallway.

"Well I am very serious." And he confirmed this by wiggling his eye browns at her. Lily just giggled at him. "Come on Lil. I just wanna buy you a drink at The Three Broomsticks and if you are that annoyed with me after that you can ditch me. Wizards honor." James then made his signature in midair.

Lily laughed and replied, "Fine, you can have me for one hour."

"I'd like you a little longer then that but I'll take it." James looked at her dead seriously.

Lily didn't know what to say. He had a look in his eye. She didn't know how she did it, and couldn't even believe that she wanted to take this game one step farthers, but some how she said with a sly smile, "Ooooo, I'm sure if wanted me longer you could persuade me."

James licked his lips moved closer to her, pinned her against the wall and said, "What did you have in mind Evans."

"You're a smart guy what do you think Potter." Lily moved in closer putting her hands around James neck, craving the kiss she knew was hers to take.

"Hey you guys! James! Lily!"

James heard Peters voice but couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Lily's mouth.

"James. Peter is calling us." Lily said with a grin and a laugh.

"Maybe he will go away." James leaned in for a kiss. Lily took her arms around from his neck, ducked under them and started to walk over to Peter. All James could do was swear.

"Hey Peter what's up." Asked Lily sweetly and giving him her full attention, but fully aware of the presense looming behind her, most likely a very annoyed presense she thought and was very proud that she put him in that state.

"Oh nothing much. But I was wondering if you could help me. I don't understand the 14th century witches movement could you help me." Asked Peter looking up at her with adoring eyes.

"Lily and I are a little busy right now Wormtail. Maybe you could ask her to be your study buddy later." James tried to grab her hand to lead her away to an empty classroom to finish what they should have been starting right now. But she just laughed and said,

"Shut up James. I've got to get to class anyway. If you walk with me Peter I'll explain it to you. I'll ttyl Potter." She threw a sassy grin over her shoulder and continued to walk with Peter to class. Too bad she missed the evil glint in his eye and the victory smile of winning her attention from James.

"Evans. Wait...never mind. I'll ttyl tonight" James called after them.

* * *

In the library Bella was looking up sleeping potions for her next class. And was having problems figuring out the difference between using vanilla bean in it or lavender. Right when she was in this predicament Remus Lupin walked in. That guy had given her nothing but grief for the last couple of years and made her feel like crap everytime. But help was help and she def needed it. She waved over to him trying to get his attention and when he finally looked at her she said sweetly to him, "Remus. I'm having problems understanding this potion could you help me?"

"Why don't you ask Snape? I mean isn't he like one of the only guys you haven't dated in this school. I'm sure you would love the challenge." Remus said cruelly and started to walk in the opposite direction of her.

"What the hell have I done to you Remus Lupin?!?" he stopped and turned to look at her. "Nothing and yet you still feel the need to be a first class asshole to me. I just asked for help on a potions question and I thought that we were friends and I could do that. All you do now is ridicule me and make me feel like a tramp." Bella said with anger and hurt. "We use to be friends Remus. But you won't let us be anymore. Why not?" She said in a soft voice.

"Ms. Monroe this is supposed to be a quite place. A happy library is a quite it library. And not everyone likes to hear about your personal life. Now if you continue to shout across it I will have to ask you to leave." Said Mrs. Wrinkle the librarian. Then Bella heard snickers of laughter and decided to save herself more embarrassment and just leave. She then closed her book and stood up to leave when all of a sudden Remus took her book from her. Opened it up to the page she was studying and sat down.

"Sit." He said

"No you bas..." she started to say but then he interrupted

"Don't say it I assure you I am legitimate." He then all of a sudden flashed a killer smile and she felt her heart jump. "Now do you want help with this or not?"

"Uhhhh. Yeah. Thanks." She said not very sure of what to think and not wanting to think about her sudden loss of breathe because of his perfect smile.

"Well, sit down I am not going to bite." Bella's eyes got big. "Shut up, Bell." Remus laughed a little, "You know what I mean. Now sit." Bella laughed at herself and took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you. This is just getting me so mad because I don't understand it..." Bella said.

"Nahhh. Don't worry about it. I snapped at you first. And bell...im sorry if im a jackass too you. Its just stuff is going on and its hectic and im sorry I take it out on you. I'll try to watch my words better. Now what are you having problems with." Bella didn't know what to say to his confession. And to tell that truth he looked just as embarresed as she did right then. Best to just forget about the whole thing she thought.

"Ahhhh...this right here. I don't know if I'm supposed to put lavender or vanilla in this?" She moved closer to him and he could smell her. It was a smell of flowers and cotton candy at the same time. And it was driving him crazy.

"Ummm" he scooted his chair away from her a little "you use both. You see lavender and vanilla are natural relaxants and you need both of them."

"Oooo...I that makes sense. I can't believe i forgot that.. Thanks Remus." She looked at him and smiled. But it faltered, because she could of so saw parts of his soul in his smoky gray eyes.

"Hey Remus!" A girl in Ravenclaw robes walked over to them and Bella got a feeling she had never felt before. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Definitely. I'll be over at around seven sound good." He replied given the girl his full attention and another breath taking smile.

"Perfect. See ya then." Then she turned around and waved good bye.

"Who was that?" Bella asked snottily.

"Oh her. Rachael Wilson. Nice girl. She's in my Herbology class." Could it be possible the Bella Monroe was jealous. He had never seen her eyes turn to blue fire before. "She and I are...going out tomorrow" well kinda they were just going to study up for a test they had next week together. But you never know she was cute and he was a Marauder.

"Oh well. I have to go. Talk to you later Lupin." Bella said in a hurry then gathered her books quickly and left the library. Interesting very interesting Remus thought to himself. He would have to look into this further.


	5. GirlsBoys Night

**Thank you so much for your reviews and i will watch for spelling errors more. Thank you for taking time to read my stories. This chapter is very important to me. It shows a bond between the two groups of friends and i think that all friends sooner or later should have there own "Girls Night" or "Boys Night". Again none of these characters belong to me except Cassie and Bella.**

**Happy Reading! Redbird07**

**Girls/Boys Night In**

_Boyfriends and Girlfriends come and go. But you will always have your friends there waiting for you. Never forget that._

"Omg. I so needed this" Bella said as she scooped up another spoonful of double chocolate fudge ice cream into her mouth.

"You and me both girly" Cassie said with a mouth full of strawberry ice cream

"You know I missed this..." said Lily stuffing a spoonfull of vanilla bean ice cream in her mouth, "our girl's nights. Will you pass the flava beans Bell?" Asked Lily and then proceeded to take a handful and chow.

"AHHH...do not say that phrase! I don't want to hear that phrase ever EVER again **'I missed this'** I missed anything my ass. Who the hell does he think he is?" Said Cassie in an angry voice re-living last night again, then proceeded to eat some more ice cream.

"You say it sister. Boys are stupid. Did you see that girl that Remus has been hanging out with! She is a total slut! I don't know what he sees in her." Bella said in disgust. "Oh and did I tell you guys we actually had a civil conversation. He didn't call me names once." Bella said this with ere and awe.

"Well you guys definitely deserve the couple of the year award now." Said Cassie with a laugh and sarcasm.

"We are NOT a couple and I'm not attracted to him at all for your information." Bella replied with nose in the air. "Plus I already told you he is seeing that Rachael girl in Ravenclaw. He wouldn't even look at me in THAT way" Said Bella in a slightly pouty voice.

"Oooooo...you sound a little jealous to me Bell" said Lily with a huge grin on her face. Which was wiped away quickly by a pillow that hit her square in the nose.

"Just because you're not having boy problems right now Lillian Evans" they all laughed at Bella's remark "look it he even gave you his number to wear! And he gave it to you with roses...James Potter is such a sweetheart." They all sighed as they recalled how James asked Lily to wear his number at their first quidditch game tomorrow against Slytherine.

"I still can't believe he did it in front of the whole school during dinner. God how I wished I had a guy that did that for me." Cassie said and dug further into her ice cream carton

"Well at least you have a guy that is looking at you. Amos Diggory AND Sirius Black. They are both quite the lookers McAllister. And Amos has been flirting with you all week and you have brushed him off every time because of Sirius. And!! May I point out that Amos is also the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team." Bella said this while wiggling her eye brows. They all laughed her.

"But see that is the problem. Conflict of interest. I don't think Potter would be to happy with me if he heard I was snogging with the enemy." Laughed Cassie "And for Sirius Black. We are done. I'm not doing it any more." She said this with determination.

"Don't you worry about James? I'll take care of him." Lily said with a smirk "and Black to for that matter" and then her smile all of a sudden turned into a frown. "What exactly happened last night Cass. I'm so sorry for whatever it is, and if it is too soon to talk about it...we can wait for you to tell us. Can't we Bell?"

"Definitely. Whenever you're ready sweetie" Bella put her ice cream down and moved to put her arm around Cassie who had a silent tear running down her face. Lily move to her other side and they both gave her a hug.

"He's just such a jerk." She said through part tears and part anger "He thinks he can kiss me and it will be alright and back to normal. But it cant be. It wont be. I wont let it." She said this last part very determinedly. She then brushed the tears from her eyes and blew her nose and said "and that is why I sent an owl to Amos today." She tried to say with a smile. There was a resounding cheer from Bella and Lily.

"Awww...Cass that's great, good for you. He is such a nice guy too. He's in a lot of my classes and he's great." Said Lily and not to be left out of a conversation about a boy Bella chipped in and added, "and he has a great body so it doesn't get much better then that."

Cassie's eyes began to well up a little more again, "Oh my God. When will they stop? I have never cried so much in the last couple of days" She tried to laugh "I have never been with another guy but Sirius." she said very seriously now, "I don't know what I am going to do."

"You're going to keep your head high and your going to do it. And whenever you need help you come to us. I mean that's what were here for isn't it." Said Lily now with tears in her eyes too, "were friends."

"Well shit now I'm going to have to cry too aren't I" said Bella and her eyes were wet also.

"Thanks you guys I love you." Said Cassie and they all hugged.

* * *

"She turned me down again AGAIN! I am telling ya. A guy can only take so much rejection." said Sirius in frustration as he paced their room.

"Wow Black your loosing your touch" said Peter with a wicked laugh

"Wormtail, if you open your mouth one more time I swear to God I'll" Sirius reached for his wand and Peter reached for his too.

"Hey HEY!" said Remus as he grabbed Peter to hold him back and James grabbed Sirius.

"Just chill!" Said James looking at Sirius

"No! I'll just leave. I don't need this guy's shit just cause he can't get into Cassie's pants." said peter. Then looked Sirius up and down, "Who by the way can do better then you. You treat her like shit Sirius and you don't give a damn about her." he then stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go out there and hex him so bad that he cant walk anymore." Said Sirius threw gritted teeth.

"Because I don't want one of my best friends expelled. How bout that for an excuse." Said Remus and pushed Sirius back on to his bed.

"Shit." Said Sirius and he ran his fingers threw his hair, "Do I really treat her bad? I mean were 17 and she's talking about love and babies and...is it me or is that a little fast a little too soon."

"Yeah, that's fast. But Sirius...you did cheat on her...many times in fact." Said James seriously.

"I'm not stupid." he said louder then he ment to.. "I knew what I was doing. I'm not saying I was right in doing it either." raking a hand through his hair, "I thought she would realize if she saw me with other girls that it wasn't love. And that it would just go back to us having fun again you know. But she wanted it to be," making quotaion marks with his hands " 'official'. Hell I didn't even realize we were categorized as girlfriend/boyfriend until someone referred to her as that to me." Said Sirius with his face in his hands.

"Well maybe it is better then that you guys aren't together because you obviously want different things." Said Remus

"No it isn't better. And I'm going to prove it to her if it is the last thing I do." Sirius said with a determined look in his eye. "But anyway, how far are we on our little bet Mr. Potter?" Wanting to change the subject to someone eles.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it and I don't think it is a good idea anymore...and I think it should be called off." Said James very quickly

"What do you mean call it off?" Sirius said jumping off his bed.

"You whimping out on us Prongs." said Remus

"No. Its just I really have feelings for her and I don't want to hurt her."

"Come on man. You don't believe in this love shit to do you?" said Sirius very seriously

"NO! Well not now at least but"

"Well then the bets still on. Make her think she is in love with you and get the money and keep the girl. Win. Win." Sirius said and laid back on his bed.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." James said and sat down beside him "so what's going on with you and this Wilson girl Moony?" James asked with one cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sirius said as he shot right up "I've heard about that. Study session turned to snogging session. I'm impressed." Said Sirius with a sly grin

"Yeah. Well..." Remus said with a slight blush

"So are we done sighing over the Ms. Monroe then?" Said James with a grin

"Ahhhh...well see. I believe she is jealous right now." Said Remus with a cocky grin and sat next to his friends.

"Really. The Ms. Bella Monroe is jealous of another female. Well boys." Sirius said then swung his arms around his friends, "This is going to be an interesting year. And we are only into the first week. I wonder what is left to come." he said and they all laughed

* * *

:: Peter's Thoughts::  
  
Maybe Miss Evans could find out about our little bet. I mean...it could casually slip in one of our many conversations. She deserves better then Potter...maybe its time she found out about...the bet


	6. The First Quidditch Game

**Hey everybody! I'm going to try to be alot more careful with my spelling. i promise. but please be patient with me! lol. I'm going to be re-reading and re-reading it now to try and make sure i have gotten everything. Is it just spelling errors or is it grammar errors too? Thank you so much for your reviews!! I love getting them and it makes me want to keep on writting more for you. I'm sorry if chapters start coming in alittle slower. When i put my first chapter out i already had 5 chapters written! so it was easy to get them out with good time. But now this is chapter 6 and I'm only on chapter 8. I have many ideas for my favorite characters and the story line should be getting pretty thick soon!! i hope you all like it and continue with the reviewing i love it! thank you so much. ooooo...lilred-07 my sister kicked ass at her volleyball game that i suprised her at!! Thanks again for reading and giving me advice im taking in to heart!!  
Happy Reading, Redbird07  
  
**

**The First Quidditch Game**

"Go Cassie!! GO GO GO!! YEAH!!!" Lily screamed at the first quidditch match of the season that night. It was against Slytherine and the score was 40-20 Gryffindor. It was a warm night and there was a type of electricity in the air. Both houses were going crazy to support their teams. She was wearing James' number, the captain of her house's quidditch team, and her best friend Cassie was kicking ass by scoring half of the points for Gryffindor. It was a good night. "Come on Cassie!! Get them!" she yelled again and started to jump up and down. The score was still to close however, and she was getting anxious. She glanced up high above to see if she could spot James, and see if he saw the snitch yet. He was so high up in the air and was hard to see...but it was like her eyes were drawn to him. She looked backed down then to eye level to watch the rest of the game. She was just about ready to start to yell at Mike than because his throw was intercepted by Pat O'Riely a very very BIG Slytherine chaser when all of a sudden Bella's voice interrupted her intentions.

"So...did James say anything about Remus and Rachael, the last time you talked to him?" Bella said, trying not to sound as interested as she actually was, and studied her nails instead for good measure so Lily wouldn't realize her real intent. Lily who had been closely watching the game gave her an annoyed look and final said,

"Bella, you could have had Remus before and you brushed him off. OK. Happy now. So forget who he is seeing and let him do what he wants. He's happy with Rachael. Now let me watch the game." Lily said in a rush and Bella just stared dumbfounded at her. "Come on Gryffindor!" Lily said waving her arms around "Shit!'

"Point to Slytherine!" said the announcer

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" yelled Lily stomping her feet.

"What? What do you mean I could have had him?" Bella said exasperated and anxiously

"Fine." Lily grabbed Bella's hands and pulled her up from her seat so that they were face to face and said "Sweetie, he's been in love with you ever since the beginning," Lily said trying to explain the situation to Bella like she was a three year old, "and you ditched him when he asked you for a date once. You could have had him and you threw him away. It's done. Get it. You hurt him. Now let me watch the game. We will talk more in depth about this later. Promise." Lily said, Bella's jaw dropped and her face turned red. Know wonder he was so mean to her sometimes Bella thought, "Now look Lupin, Black, AND Rachael are walking towards us so close your mouth and watch the game and act natural." Bella just stood there stunned while Lily turned around again and focused her full attention on the game. _He had liked her. And the key word being "liked". How did she miss it? And now she liked him and he's dating another girl...wait a min. She did not like Remus like that, they were friends nothing more....or maybe they could be more. _

"Hey you guys! It's quite a game isn't it?" Said Remus who led the group over to them "Did you see Cassie score that last goal? She's having a great..."

"WHAT!?! When? When did she score!?!" said Lily nearly hanging off the railing trying to get closer to the action of the game.

"Just a few seconds ago, so its now 50-30. Didn't you hear the crowd?" Remus explained laughing. Lily just then turned to glare at Bella.

"I don't see how you get into this," waving her hand at the field, "stuff. Quidditch matches are a social event. You come to make an appearance and to show people that you have attended." Bella said while fussing with her hair.

"Really?" said Rachael. "I guess I just must be one of the few that likes to go to the quidditch games." She said with a laugh, "I mean my friends always say what you say Bella. But I think the game is really exciting." She explained. Then she turned to Remus. "I think Ravenclaw is gonna give you guys competition this year." She said nudging him in the stomach. Bella rolled her eyes behind Rachael's back. Remus than pulled Rachael into a hug and turned her around so that her back was to his front and started to kiss her neck.

"Yeah you wish." He then said close to her ear. He liked Rachael. She was a really nice girl; smart, attractive...they were perfect together...weren't they? He looked over to Bella. She was now hanging over the rail and **looked** to be watching the game...he knew her to well though to think that...if anything she was now trying to **figure out** the game. He laughed to himself. There was a slight gust of wind than that blew her hair over her shoulder...his heart skipped and he took an inhaled breath...GOD she was pretty.

"You two are gonna make me puke." Remus quickly looked over to Sirius thinking that he caught him staring at Bell. But then realized he was talking about him and Rachael instead. He just smiled at him "If you guys are going to start snogging, please don't do it in front of us...just wait...Lily want to go make out behind the bleachers?" he sent her his usual cocky grin. "With all this kissing going on...I seem to need a kiss too." Lily knew Sirius had feelings for her best friend, but if he wanted to pretend that he didn't... who was she to tell him what to do?

"Oh yeah sure. Let's go do that" she said with a laugh. Then all of a sudden came boos and hisses from all around them. "HE PUSHED HIM COME ON!" Shouted the Gryffindor side.

"Penalty shot for Gryffindor." Shouted the ref. The crowd cheered.

"What happened!?" Lily screamed looking around the field. "Who got hit!?! Shit I missed it AGAIN!" she pouted. "Sorry Sirius I guess were gonna have to wait on the kissing thing."

"Break my heart" Sirius said with fake hurt feelings, "Oh and it is Mike who got thrown." He said answering her question

"How am I missing all of this stuff?!?!"

"Awe is he alright?" said Bella with concern

"Of course. Potter wouldn't let him on the team if he cried when he got hit." Remus said to her...and then they just stared at each other. She was the one that broke the eye contact, but he could of sworn he something else in her eyes besides concern for Mike...

"Point to Gryffindor!"

"WHOAAA!!! Let's go Gryffindor!!" Screamed Lily jumping up and down "Let's go James!! Let's go Cassie!" Bella, Remus, Sirius, and Rachael all just looked at her like she was insane. "What? It's a good game?" Lily smiled and went back to watching the game.

"LOOK! James is going after the snitch!!" screamed Rachael. "Get it James!"

Lily kept her eyes on him the whole time. God was he magnificent on a broom. It looked like he and the broom became one when he went that fast. "Come on baby....you can get it..." she chanted silently to herself... "YES!! Hes got it! YEAH!!!!" Lily screamed and so did the rest of them.

"The final score is 210 Gryffindor 30 Slytherine!" said the announcer

Lily then turned her head up to the sky in search of her friends. She waved to Cassie but noticed instead that Cassie's eyes were on someone behind her..._wonder_ _who she's looking at _Lily asked to herself but she already knew the answer...Sirius of course. She then saw James. He was celebrating with his team but then all of a sudden he looked at her and he smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen and she knew he wanted to come to her but he couldn't. They would just have to wait to see each other till afterwards.


	7. Locker Room Blues

**Locker Room Blues**

**::Sirius Thinking::**

_She was great today. But then again...she was always great at that game._

He was waiting outside the girl's locker room waiting for Cassie to emerge. _When they were 'seeing' each other he would always wait for her after a game. But they weren't seeing each other...so why was he here? He wished he knew. Well he did know...he missed her. There it was out in the open. He did. He missed Cassie McAllister. He missed her smile, her laugh, her kisses, everything about her he missed. And he wanted her back._ Then she came out from the locker room. Her hair was wet from her shower and put up into a sloppy pony tail. She had on work out shorts and a tight t-shirt...she looked great. Then all of a sudden she looked at him. And he could of swore his heart stopped

* * *

**:: Cassie Thinking::**

She was actually scared to walk out of her own locker room. What was the matter with her? Well she knew what the matter was. She just didn't want to admit to her self that she had a problem with it. _He isn't going to be out there Cass, you can't keep on doing this to yourself it isn't worth it. _Looking in a mirror, _God I look like crap. It's just as well that he isn't out there I'm not exactly looking my best. _Breathing deep now, _I'm not going to cry. When I go out there and I don't see him for the first time ever after a game I will not cry, I will go up to the dorm and I will celebrate with my friends there... but I will not cry when I don't see him out there waiting for me. _She then picked up her bag and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey" said Sirius looking at her very intently. Cassie patted her hair a bit and hoped that it was some what in place and answered back "Hey"

"Great game today McAllister. You did awesome." He said giving his side ways smile to her. Her heart was beating so fast she was surprise that he couldn't see it through her shirt.

"Ummm... thanks." Cassie said with a nervous laugh "They played a great game; I don't think James thought they were going to do that well. I'm sure we will be having more difficult practices now."

"Yeah. James will do anything to get that cup again."

"Wouldn't all of us." She said with a smile

Then it was silent. And they just stared at each other.........

"Well...I better get back to the dorm...they're going to all be waiting for me up there." Cassie said preparing to walk upstairs. Sirius however, was all of a sudden right in her direct path. Cassie frowned.

"It's not like we have ever been late before to the common room after a game." Sirius said very seriously with a frown in his eye.

Now angry for some reason Cassie said, "Yeah but there is no "we" now so there isn't a reason for me not to be up there."

"Yeah because YOU won't let there be! This is stupid Cass and you know it!" Sirius said just as angry as she did if not more.

"Never mind. There is no use talking to you when you're like this." Cassie said and tried to brush by him, but he grabbed her arm roughly and tried to pull her into a kiss to prove his point.

"NO!" Cassie said and she then punched him in the gut and pushed back very forcefully away from him. "Oooff!" Sirius just cradled his aching gut and just glared at her "You are insane. Leave me alone! I don't want to be with you so just STOP IT!" Cassie said and ran back to the room leaving Sirius in the hall. If she would have looked back, she might have seen his tear glassed eyes staring after her.

* * *

"Jesus Cass you walk fast. Where's the fire. I was calling your name but I didn't think...Cass what's the matter." Peter said grabbing her hand and making her come to a complete stop to look at him. "Cassie what's the matter?" Then tears sprung to her eyes. "Cassie sweetie" trying to comfort here by hugging her "what's the matter who made you cry. Let me go beat him up for you." Peter said trying to make the incident humorous.

"Who usually makes me cry Peter? Sirius Black! Of course." She said this forcefully and pushed out of his arms.

"Cass, he has treated you like shit for the past 6-7yrs now. Why do you put up with it? You deserve so much better. Just forget him." Peter said trying to convince her of his case.

Now with fresh tears coming, "I know. I know and I'm going to. Its just hard...I've been with him so long it's like I don't know how to be with anyone else but him." Cassie said with her head down

"Well...its like you have to get back on the broom again. You need to start dating again. Hey let's..."fully intending to suggest that THEY go out sometime until she interrupted and said, "I am. I actually am going to Hogsmede with Amos this weekend. He's really nice Peter; I think I could end up really liking him. What do you think of him?" Cassie asked him.

"Well ahhh...I don't know him that well. But from what I can tell he is a...decent guy I guess." Peter said with a fake smile.

"Yeah well. We will see what happens." She said with not quite a full smile. "Thanks for talking me down Pete you're a great friend." She said and then gave him a quick hug. "NOW. We've got a party to attend and I'm one of the guests of honor. Would you kindly escort me?" She said this with a huge grin that he was pretty sure didn't have all the happiness in it that she would like him to think there was.

"I would be delighted." He said and put his arm out for her.

* * *

**:: Peter Thinking::**

_Well. At least she isn't going back to Sirius. He doesn't give a shit about her. So she shouldn't be with him. I mean I'm not saying Amos is a perfect guy either. But at least this will hit Sirius where it hurts. And that is one of many things I hope to do to him this year.  
_

* * *

_ Potter-_  
  
_ Meet me in the tower of the East Wing_  
  
_ Evans_

James found this note in a sealed envelope right when he entered the common room. _What was she planning??? _He thought. He had to tell her. He had to tell her about the bet. She deserved to know. This was the only thing in there way of being together and he had to tell her. Who knew maybe she would laugh...what he was saying she was going to be one pissed witch. They would make it through this. She would forgive him and they would be together. They had to be...it was meant. He stuffed the note into his pocket and went to go meet Lily.


	8. Kisses

**Sorry if there are errors in this. I'm kinda in a hurry tonight i have to meet some friends at 10. Were coming to the point when i need your guys intake. what do you want to happen to these characters?!? LOL. i hope you like this chapter.  
Happy Reading, Redbird07  
  
**

**Kisses**

_I'm going to tell her. She has a right to know and it is better that she finds out from me than someone else. Right?_ James thought about this and all the other scenarios that could happen when he told Lily about the bet as he walked up to the East Wing to meet her. When he got to the door though...all he could do was just stare at it. He wanted to run the other way. But he had to do it. He had to go in there and tell her.

* * *

_Come on James. Where are you?_ Lily thought. She was so nervous and excited to see him. She needed to tell him something very important. _Was he evening going to come? Of course he would._ _She only put the envelope in blind sight._ She loved him. And she was going to tell him so. The door opened than. And James Potter stepped through. All of a sudden her heart caught in her throat and she knew he was going to be hers. She ran to him and gave him a huge hug and whispered in his ear. "You were amazing today, Potter" she then kissed him and he kissed her back. It was their first kiss and it was wonderful. It was a kiss of promise of what was yet to come. She then ended the kiss and walked back to where she was originally standing. "Here this is for you." She then took out her wand and created a simple perfect lily in midair. She then gave it to him. She was so nervous when she did this because, besides kissing her back, James hadn't made any other reaction to her when he entered the room. "I love flowers." She said unsure now of his feelings, "And this flower represents my..." he then grabbed her and kissed her again.

"I love you." He said in a low aching whisper and hugged her tight to him. With tears in her eyes Lily whispered back to him "I love you too."

He didn't know how long they were in there kissing each other and telling each other secrets and talking about the game. All he knew was that he couldn't tell her. He loved her to much to hurt her like this and in all actuality...it wasn't such a horrible bet. It was ok if she didn't know about it...wasn't it? She loved him and he loved her. What else was there to worry about. She had giving him a lily. A lily to represent her giving him her whole heart and he was going to keep it, and her safe... for the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**::Remus Thinking::**

He couldn't believe that he asked Rachael to go to Hogsmede with him this weekend. Right after he did it he could feel that he was going to regret it...but he didn't know why. He just had this feeling that something was going to go...wrong. It was probably just his imagination. What could go wrong? When he got back to the common room no one was in there. He went in his room and was going to get ready for bed. But, then decided to go out by the fire and read some of him Charms lesson instead. When he left his dormitory though; she was out there reading....Bella. _Turn around Lupin, Go back in the room and just go to bed instead_, he said to himself. But he couldn't. He then continued to walk down to the common room to join her.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. After seeing Rachael and Remus all over each other at the quidditch game...she shook her head...she just couldn't sleep. So she decided to come out to the common room and read. Reading was one of her favorite things to do in the entire world. And many didn't know about her passion for it. She always pictured herself as the heroine and ending up with the prince at the end of the story. Just though when she was about to get to her favorite part in the book...she felt someone else in the room with her. And it was a presence she knew very well. She lifted her reading glasses off her nose and perched them on top of her head...and looked directly into the eyes of Remus Lupin. When ever he looked at her in the eyes, her heart always seemed to skip a beat now. She just smiled at him though and returned to her book, pretending like nothing had transpired between them through their stares. He then continued to walk down the stairs to join her by the fire.

"Why are you still up?" He asked in a quite voice and sat in a couch across from her.

"Oh." She thought about saying for a minute _'Because I think I'm falling in love with you, but you have a girlfriend and I can't have you. So now I just stay up and think about you all the time.'_ But thought better of it and instead said, "Just couldn't sleep. So, I just decided to grab a book instead and read."

"Oh." Then they were quite for awhile and just stared at each other. He then broke the stare and grabbed his charms book and started to flip through the pages until he reached his lesson. Then Bella asked, "What are you still doing up?"

"I just got back from taking Rachael back to her room. And was going to go to bed but decided to work on some homework instead."

"Oh." They were quite then again. Bella, deciding to break the silence, she didn't look him in the eye when she said; "Rachael seems like a very nice girl." It took a lot for her to say the rest with out crying "I'm happy for both of you." She could feel tears coming so she decided to end her torture and just go to bed instead of embarrassing herself by crying in front of him. "Well...ummm...I'm gonna get to bed. I will let you study....Good night Remus." She picked up her book and stood up and started to walk up the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

"Good night Bell. Sweet dreams." He called after her watching her retreating form. She then all of a sudden stopped at the top of the stairs, turned around and walked back down them. She then sat down right next to him and turned her body to face him and he faced her too. She then put both hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Kissed him with everything she had in her, with all the feelings she had been keeping hidden. And he returned it. It was a kiss filled with passion, promise, and wanting. Remus then abruptly pulled away and stood up quickly, "Jesus Bella we can't do this." He said in a raw voice, "I have a girl friend and I can't..." she then also stood up and they were again face to face. "Shhh...I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did...I just...I think I'm falling in love with you..." she had tears rolling down her cheeks and she half laughed "I'm sorry...I just..."

"You love me." Everything was quite. "God dammit Bella! You just think you can come over her and throw yourself at me and get me to say the same thing to you. I have a girl friend. And SHE loves me." He said in an angry voice. He then walked around her to put some space between him and continued, "You just want me because you can't have me Bell. Admit it. I'm a challenge and you want to win me. Well you aren't." She felt as if she had just been slapped and more tears had begun to run down her face. Remus then said, "Come on Bell cut the crap. I'm not falling for it. Ok ok you're 'in love with me'. Well then get over it." He said this with a cocky grin and sat back down on the couch.

She then gathered all the strength she had left in her and said, "Right, just like you got over me Remus." Her words cut like a whip. She then brushed past him and ran back up to the girl's dormitory. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she got up there. What did she expect for him...to admit his love for her? He never would do that especially since he had a girl friend. But she saw the look in his eye and felt his feelings through his kiss. It was a look of wanting and of love. She knew it. And if there was one thing for sure...it was that Remus still had feelings for her...and she was going to get him to admit it.


	9. An Apology

**Hehehehe. I think it might start to get good you guys. thanks so much for the reviews please keep them coming im working on chapter 13 right now. im trying to come up with some more ideas! i guess i have been forgeting to put my disclaimers. But i think you all know that i dont own any of these characters except Bella and Cassie. Please tell me what you think of them!!  
Happy Reading, Redbird07  
  
**

**An Apology**

"Here." James threw 12 gallons on the floor where his friends were sitting playing poker. "There. I don't want anything more to do with this "bet"."

"Wait." Said Peter putting his cards down for a moment, "You won Potter. Plus...it was three gallons each...not four."

"Shut up Wormtail." Said Sirius taking a puff from his cigar. Smoking wasn't allowed in the dorms...but he had had a rough day yesterday so figured he deserved it. "If he wants to give us extra let him gives us extra." He then smiled at James

"Ahhhh...of course he can give us all the money he wants...but the question is my boys...why is he giving it to us?" Said Remus with a cocky grin. "I'll raise you 3 sickles" he then said. They all through in their share of the money into the pot.

"Don't tell her about it." Said James with a very serious expression.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have made the bet Potter." Said Peter taking a long slow look at his cards. James then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up from his seat and made him look at him straight in the eyes.

"If you tell her ANYTHING" James eyes turned to blue fire, "I will make you wish that you were a rat Wormtail." James said fiercely

"Whoa now Prongs...put him down." Said Sirius with a laugh. James did what he said.

"Sorry. But that goes for all of you. I'm not going to let anything come in between me and Lily." He said determinedly

"Well hey. You won the bet James. So how bout you just keep the money. Use it to buy her something pretty. How bout it?" Said Peter trying to make peace.

"Yeah...just take it James...the bet was just for fun wasn't it?" said Remus.

"Yeah, I just don't want her to doubt my feelings for her by having this bet mentioned." Said James pacing the room.

"Don't worry Prongs." Said Sirius and picked up his money and handed it back to him, "Here take your money. Just go and buy her something nice. We will forget the bet even transpired. Won't we boys."

"Yeah" said Remus

"Sure no problem." replied Peter "Hey are we all going to Hogsmede together tomorrow?" He asked

"Uhhh...I'm kind of going with Lily." Said James

"Yeah im afraid I asked Rachael to go with me." Replied Remus.

"Well isn't that peachy. You all have dates! This is just peachy." Sirius said with a pout

"I'll be your date Sirius." Said Peter and he scooted closer to him and batted his eyelashes. They all laughed.

"GET AWAY!!" yelled Sirius laughing.

"Ok. Well I was just wondering because...I can't make it. I've made some plans." Said Peter not making direct eye contact with them.

"Oh. Well whatever then." Sirius said not wanting to even think about Peter getting action. It was amazing...even Wormtail was getting more action this year then he was. "Do you guys mind then if you all met up at some point?" asked Sirius

"Yeah that's fine." Said Remus

"Sure I don't care." Said James, than he looked at his watch, "Look I have got to go meet up with Lily before practice. I'll catch up with you guys later." He than walked out of the room.

"Ok boys put your hands down lets see what you got." Said Sirius

They all put their hands down.

"HEY! Where did my aces go!! I had 2 aces?" Peter said with outrage, "Now I have 2 deuces!"

"Yeah I seem to be missing an ace too Pete." Remus said considerately. Than he looked at Sirius, "Put it down Black." Remus said with laughter in his eyes

"Looks like I have you boys beat....four aces." Said Sirius with a cocky grin.

* * *

::Sirius Thinking::

He was here again. How did he always end up here....waiting for her? I guess bad habits die hard. He acted poorly the other day. He shouldn't have done what he did. He shouldn't have grabbed her arm that roughly. He was slowly coming to realize that if she didn't want there to be anything between them...there wouldn't be. And that if he couldn't have her as a girlfriend...he would accept her being his friend, because she was everything to him. She then walked out of the girl's locker room, and he could start to feel his eyes get wet. SHIT Sirius...stop acting like a girl. At least you guys can be friends, you don't want her out of your life do you? She saw him and turned the other direction.

"Cassie! Please wait." He yelled after her. She stopped and turned around. And just looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He said to her, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I screwed us up. I'm sorry I never called you and that I treated you like shit. I'm sorry that I grabbed your arm yesterday..." then he said softly, "and I'm sorry that I never told you that I loved you." She just stared at him. Her heart dropped and she was shocked by his worlds. When he had called her name, she fully intended to keep walking, but she stopped and turned around. And god how she wished now that she had kept walking. He had just told her that he loved her. After putting her through misery the last couple of years...he tells her now that he loves her. All she could do was stare at him. He started to walk towards her, but it was like her feet were rooted into the ground.

"I promise that I wont kiss you." He gave a sad laugh, "I don't deserve that right anymore." They were now face to face, but Cassie couldn't look his straight in the eye yet. "I'm sorry Cass. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore." He grabbed her hands and held on to them, "But if I can't have you be my girlfriend....I would love to have you as my friend." She then looked up at him, and he saw that her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. "Cassie..."he said in a hushed voice, "Please don't cry I can't stand it when you cry it makes me want to..." she could see that his eyes were starting to get wet too so she just hugged him.

"I would love to be friends Sirius." She said next to his ear. And he hugged her tighter. She didn't know how long they stood there hugging, but she knew she had to break the contact. She pulled away from him and could see the longing in his eyes...but she wouldn't go to him. She instead looked at her watch, "Jesus, it is ten to nine I still have to write a Potions essay tonight." She said with a laugh to try and break tension.

"Sucks to be you McAllister." Sirius said trying to get into "friend mode". "I actually had a question for you." He said and they both started to walk back to the common room together.

"What's that?" she asked

"Well...James is going with Lily to Hogsmede this weekend, Remus is going with Rachael, and Peter....has a date..."

"Wait...back up. Wormtail has a date!" she started to laugh "This is priceless."

"Shut up Cass." He also laughed. "But anyway I thought that maybe if you weren't doing anything...you would like to go with me. AND before you say no. I was going to ask Bella too. Because we are "friends" and this is not going to be a date." He said hoping that she would say yes.

"Sirius...I'm sorry bout Amos asked me to go with him. I would have loved to go with you guys but he asked me. I'm sorry. But hey, we could all meet up somewhere right?" she asked

"Oh. That's no problem if you have a date." He said trying not to sound as hurt as he actually was. "I mean if you want to go with Amos then who am I to stop you. And yeah we were all going to try to meet up somewhere anyway." AMOS DIGGORY! He looked in the mirror more the BELLA did! How could she be attacked to that after she had dated him!

"Ok that will be great. Just tell me where and when and we will met up with you." They reached the fat ladies portrait and said the password and went into the common room where Bella was working on homework. "Hey Bella. What's up?" asked Cassie.

"Oh nothing much. Just trying to figure out some charms. Hey Black could you help me a little." She asked Sirius.

"Sure." Walking over to help her, "When I find out the time I will tell ya ok Cass?"

"Yeah sounds good. Have fun you two." Said Cassie and she walked up to the girl's dormitory. Once Bella heard the door shut upstairs she shut her charms book and looked directly into Sirius' eyes.

"I need your help. But not with charms." She said very seriously

"Oookkk. What did you need help on." He asked curiously

"Well actually we are going to help each other. Sirius...we are both going to get the people we want back, if you go along with my plan." She said with a twinkle in her eye.


	10. Necklace

**Necklace**

"So what can I get you two to drink?" Said the plump waitress at the Three Broomsticks.

"Two butterbeers please." James gave his and Lily's order. The Waitress then walked away to get their drinks.

"How was practice yesterday?" Lily asked him

"It was ok. Getting ready for Hufflepuss...I mean puff." He said with a wicked grin and moved his chair closer to her.

"Well I'm sure you'll do just fine." And she moved her chair closer to him too. He then gave her a soft kiss. She sighed. It was wonderful. James was wonderful. Everything about life was just...wonderful. The waitress brought there drinks over and they drank and talk and soon after they left. James opened the door for her and Lily then said with a sly grin, "Well thanks for the drink, we'll see you later." And was about to start to walk away from him until his strong arms grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her up on his shoulder. She screeched, "JAMES! PUT ME DOWN!" then she laughed.

"Nope. You were gonna ditch me. And I'm not having that." He said with a laugh and started to walk down the street with her slung over his shoulder. As they walked people would just stare and laugh at them commenting on how perfect they were together. He then final put her down when they were in a little courtyard, "James Potter you are in possible!" Lily said with a laugh

"Yeah in possibly in love with you Lily Evans." He said this with a smile and kissed her again.

"Do you think it will always be this perfect?" she asked

"Yeah." And he tucked her hair behind her ear, "You can count on it. Now that we are together...I won't let anything get in the way." He said smiling but in a serious tone. He then kissed her again.

"You know....I have been wondering this for awhile...how did you just make a lily appear out of think air the other day?" He asked and they started to walk around the courtyard hand and hand.

"We'll just keep that my little secret." She said with a giggle, and let go of his hand and skipped ahead of him a little.

"Oh yeah..." he said and started a predator prowl towards here. She tried to turn around and sprint, but he was to fast for her. He picked her up and carried her to a bench and sat her on his lap. "NOW. Tell me or I will do something drastic." He said and wiggled his eye brows at her.

"Nope. Not getting it out of me Potter." She said with a sly grin.

"Well...." He went in to kiss her, and she moved into receive his kiss but then all of a sudden he moved back, "...I guess I will just have to torture you." He then continued to give her slow long butterfly kisses, but not on her lips, like that until finally Lily had had enough.

"WILL YOU KISS ME ALREADY?!" she said in aggravation.

"You going to teach me your trick then?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Fine." She pouted. "But kiss me first" and she puckered her lips. He gave her a smacking kiss on the lips. She then jumped off his lap and continued,

"NOW. I'm afraid the trick wasn't out of mid-air. I'm still working on that...however I had a piece a string in my hand and transfigured it into a flower." She said proudly.

"Really? It was a pretty good trick Evans. Show me?" he asked

"Ok. We need something small..." She said looking around the courtyard, "Ah! Here." She picked up a pebble. "Here now just put this in your hand."

"That's an ugly rock." He said

"What? It doesn't matter what the rock looks like...just open your hand." She tried to explain

"No no. In order to turn something into something pretty. The object that you're turning into something pretty must be pretty. Get it?" he said like it was the most logical statement ever.

"What?" she asked even more confused

"Let's get a petal. Like a rose petal. That is something pretty." He then turned away from her and pretended like he was looking for a rose petal...but in all actuality he was retrieving a small box out of his jacket pocket.

"James." She said laughing, "There are no roses at this time of year. Here just take the damn pebble." James then turned around and he was holding a small velvet box.

"I think the object in here will be small enough." He said in a quiet voice. Lily just stopped and watched him walk over to her. He stood right in front of her holding the box. "Open it." He said. Lily took the box out of his hand, holding it like it was the most precious of pearls, and opened it. In it was the most delicate necklace she had ever seen. It was a simple platinum chain that had a cursive '**L'** on it for a charm. It was beautiful.

"James...I can't" she started to say in a stuttering voice "It's beautiful"

"Yes you can." He said with a smile "It's for you. Look at me Lily." She did and he noticed that she looked like she was going to cry. He kissed her. "I love you. And I want you to wear this and when ever you look at it...know that I am in love with you."

"Ok." She said in a soft voice, not knowing what else to say, and smiled at him. "Well, help me put it on then" she said with a slight giggle. He put the necklace on her and she put her hand over the charm.

"James....thank you." She didn't know what else to say but. "I love you. And...oh my god..." and brushed by him jaw dropped

"Can we go back to the "I love you" part...for...a...what is going on over there?" He said trailing his words off.

"I'm not seeing this. I'm not seeing this." Lily kept saying to herself.

"Come here we don't want them to see us." He said quietly and pulled her down behind a bush.

"How could they do that." Still shocked from what she just saw.

"It is their own business, Lil..." he started to say but Lily cut him off.

"No it is not OK! They are kissing the wrong people! Sirius Black and Bella Monroe are not supposed to be snogging on the other side of the courtyard James!"

* * *

"Ok Sirius..." Bella pushed away from him. "There gone. And I think they saw us."

"Ok...so remind me again how this is going to get Cassie to want to be with me. Because when she finds out I'm kissing her best friend she's going to..."

"Become extremely jealous." She finished for him with a big smile and walked by him. "Now were did they go" she asked looking around the courtyard.

"I don't know we were a little busy just awhile ago." He said with a wolfish grin

"Shut up Black...do you think Remus will be jealous?" She asked "He just needs to realize that he has stronger feelings for me than Rachael. Then we can be together."

"I don't know. He hides his feelings a lot. We'll just have to see what happens. There's James and Lily right there. Looks like they are making their way towards us. Lets try are acting skills now." He said with a beneficial smile for there audience that was approaching fast.

"Really...I had to 'act' like I was enjoying that kiss Black." She said with a wicked grin

He laughed, "Shut up Bell. I don't think it would help our case if they saw me strangling my 'girl friend'." He leaned in for another fake kiss, but she held him off.

"Oh! Umm...hey Lil hey James." Bella said with phony embarrassment

"James...little busy here." Sirius said and snuck a kiss from her.

"Black!" Bella said and pushed him back softly and giggled for good measure. He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to his side with his arm slung around her shoulders. She cuddled into him.

"What is going on?" Lily said getting right to the point.

"Nothing? Why do you ask Lily?" asked Sirius

"Because last time I checked...you loved Cass and she loved Remus." Lily said narrowing her eyes at both of them. James pushed her behind his back and said, "Never mind her..."

"James! I'm not crazy..." Lily tried saying

"No no. James it's ok. I know this is a little bit of a shocker. But Sirius and I have been talking and hanging out a lot recently. And realized...we had more then friend feelings for each other." Bella explained and smiled up at Sirius. Lily's jaw dropped, Sirius just grinned, and James just glared at his friend because he was upsetting Lily.

"So, is it almost eight." Said Sirius looking at his watch, "Let's go meet the group. Ready baby?" he asked Bell

"Yeah let's go." They started to walk away hand and hand. Then Bella turned around, "You guys coming or what." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah be right there" said James "Lil..." she still wouldn't look at him but continued to glare at the backs of their friends "LILY!" he said snapping his figures in front of her face, "focus now. There we go...good girl. Now look at me. Now we are going to follow them and meet up with the group ok. Try not to freak out while were with them ok." Lily still just stared at him. Then cracked a huge smile.

"You are right. I won't freak out. Because I won't need to...Cassie and Remus will be doing it enough for all three of us." She then laughed and started to walk after her friends "Hey WAIT UP!" she yelled after them

James then said looking up to the sky, "This is going to be a long night." Then followed them.


	11. The Almost Perfect Day

The Almost Perfect Day

She had had a perfect day. It was the perfect weather out, she had here favorite type of food, her outfit was just great, she was with a gorgeous guy that wanted to be with her...and yet inside her, she knew that something was missing. Well, she knew what was missing, and was still having problems letting it go, but she was determined to enjoy the day with Amos. He was being so nice to her, asking questions about school, discussing quidditch, teasing her, and flirting with her. She felt desired by this man, and knew if she tried hard enough, she would desire him too. They finally got to the gazebo where they were supposed to meet everyone and Amos said, "So looks like we are the first one's here." He said looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah, looks so." She replied. Looking around for her friends. Then they fell into an uncomfortable silence. "Amos, I had a really great time today with you. And I hope that..." he suddenly cut her off with a kiss.

"Cassie, I've liked you for a really long time." He said looking deep into her eyes that at the moment were filled with shock from that kiss. "But you have always been dating someone." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "I would like to get to know you more, please give us a shot." He asked with a slight smile and hope gleaming in his eye. But she didn't think her heart would let her do it. Sirius. Yes dammit! Sirius. It always came back to him. And here she was, with a great guy asking her to be with him...and all she could think about was Sirius Black. The boy that had been her everything. The one that she had had her first kiss with, her first touch, he was the one that taught her how to skip class and to savor the moment. But he wasn't that anymore to her...so why was she about to deny this boy that wanted to create new memories with her? "Amos, you're a great guy but..." all of a sudden she saw four people walking up to them...and each one was paired with another....and one of the pairs was Sirius and Bella. What was going on? She let go of Amos hands and focused all her attention on the two 'couples' walking towards them.

"Hey Cass!" Lily said and ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. She then whispered into her ear, "I don't know what is going on. Just smile and we will figure it out." Then she stepped back a little and said for everyone one to hear with a big smile. "SO! How was your day?" James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her back to him. "Cass. Amos. What's up? Looks like we are just missing two now." James said trying to keep everything from becoming tense. All Cassie could do was stare at Sirius. Both he and Bella though wouldn't look her in the eye. She could feel her heart break in two...again by this same guy. But was determined to try and not let anyone know it. "So how has your guys' day been?" she directed her question towards Bell and Sirius. But before they could answer Rachael and Remus walked up. "Hey guys sorry we are late" Remus said not realizing the situation yet, he said the rest with a cocky grin, "We got a little caught up." And was about to give Rachael another kiss until he met Bella's eyes. And noticed she was holding Sirius hand. "What are you guys doing?" he asked with dead seriousness in his voice to Sirius.

"Oh Remus." Cassie said coming to stand right next to him as they approached their ex-'s, "Haven't you met the new couple at Hogwarts." Lily tried to intervene between the four but James just held her back, "No." he whispered in her ear, "They have to do this on their own." She then nodded her head and grabbed hold of his hand and just stood and listened. "No. I'm afraid this is the first time I have heard of it." Remus said looking directly into Bella's eyes. _What was she doing_ he thought. Just a few nights ago she declared love to him...now she was... Bella took a deep breath and prepared herself for the on coming fight, "Well it happened very suddenly." She said with a slight laugh. And she moved closer to Sirius. She then looked at him in the eyes asking for his support. He answered buy putting both arms around her and holding her and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "you see we have been hanging out a lot recently...and well things just happened so fast." Bella looked at him with adoring eyes. "Sirius is such a great guy and well..." Cassie then just brushed past them and walked away. Amos tried to go after her but Lily stopped him. "No. Wait. Amos just give her some space right now. I'll go after her." He nodded his head with reluctant agreement. He then went right up to Sirius and said in a deadly low voice, "If you come any where near her Black, I will personally destroy you." He then walked away from the group. Rachael now worried about Remus' reaction to the one he once loved stepped up next to him and held his hand. "Well. I'm glad that you guys found each other." She then yanked on Remus' arm trying to get his attention. He looked at her and she smiled sweetly up at him and said, "Let's go get something to eat like we planned."

"Yeah. We can make it a triple date once Lily gets back." Bella said with a smile "It will be so much fun wont it baby." She asked Sirius with a laugh and smiled. He just leaned down and gave her a kiss. He couldn't forget the way Cassie had looked at him, like he was the lowest thing on earth. He couldn't stand that he hurt her like that. But maybe now she would come around and want to be with him.

"I don't think Lily is going to be coming back anytime soon..." said James with a glare at Sirius. He then walked right up to him and stood in his face and said, "I hope you know what your doing?" Sirius just looked at him blankly. James then looked at Remus and said, "I'm going to go find Lily and Cassie. You guys go on with out us." He then walked away from them and followed the direction that both Lily and Cassie had gone in.

"Well, should we get going then?" Bella said in a sickly romantic smile at Sirius.

"No." Remus said and grabbed her arm from Sirius. Bella looked at him in shock. "You and I need to talk." She tried to protest but decided against it because of the look in his eye. Remus then looked at Sirius and Rachael, "You guys go find a place for us to eat." He then looked at Bella, "We'll catch up."

"But Remus..."Rachael started to say with a pout.

"Bella and I have something very important to talk about. We will meet up with you later." He then dragged her off with him.

They walked for awhile and in silence. But Bella just wanted to get the screaming match over. So she said, "Sirius is such a great guy." Remus just chuckled at her. She just glared at him. "Well he is." She said again staring to become angry, "He appreciates me and wants to be with me." Remus' lip then set in to a stony line. They kept on walking for a little bit longer and then stopped at the creek right out of the town. He then turned around to face her and just looked at her. Bella feeling uneasy now asked, "What are you looking at?" and she brushed by him.

"I'm trying to look into your mind. Because you are not the kind of girl that would go and date her best friend's ex-boyfriend..." he said spinning her around to face him. He then said looking her straight in the eye with a quieter voice, "Or the girl that would declare her love for someone one minute and kiss there best friend the next." Bella knew that this would happen and had prepared herself not to cry when she said nonchalantly, "Yeah but remember I don't mean that stuff. Right Remus? I just want what I can't have." She then laughed. "Come on Remus. Who are you to care who I date?"

"I do care. Because as we found out in the library we are friends. Bella I hope you know what you're doing." He looked at her with dead seriousness. That wasn't what he was suppose to say and she wasn't prepared to hear that he really didn't care who she dated and could start to feel the tears coming.

"Well. Sirius is a very nice guy and I..." she started to say but he interrupted her.

"You what? Love him? No you don't." He said to her.

"Yes, but I might fall in love with him." She said not looking at him.

What was she thinking? She would never fall in love with him because she LOVED him. Wait what now was HE thinking. Bella Monroe doesn't know how to fall in love. He looked at her directly in the eyes...or did she?

Bella didn't know what happened next, but the next thing she knew was that Remus was kissing her. And it felt so good. She kissed him back with everything she had. She needed him to admit that he loved her too. But all of a sudden he withdrew quickly.

"No. No. I'm sorry." He said quickly and turned away from her. She did still love him. He knew it. You don't kiss someone like that and not mean that you love them. But he was seeing someone else, and she was now...kind of seeing his best friend? He didn't know what to think about that. But he would figure it out. But until then. In order not to get hurt again by her, he would stay with Rachael. At least she was safe. After figuring this all out in his head he turned back to face her, "I'm sorry Bella. It won't happen again. You're with Sirius now and I won't get in your way." He looked for her reaction but didn't see anything.

But inside her was breaking. What was going on? She thought this isn't supposed to turn out like this. But she put on a smile and said, "Yeah me too. And thank you. I really like Sirius." She said without looking him straight in the eye, "Now shouldn't we get back to them." She asked.

He noticed that she didn't look at him when she said that she liked Sirius. He decided to play on this. "Yeah but hold on really quick you have something...right here." He said pointing to his right cheek. She tried brushing it off....but the object was imaginary. "No. Hold on." He caressed her cheek and then cupped it and raised her lips up to his. "Got it." He said in a whisper against her lips and kissed her. After awhile he released her and said with a grin, "Yep got it." He then walked past her. "Best to catch up with the group." He looked back to see if she was following, "Coming Monroe." She just stood there in a daze and then started to walk after him. He turned around and said to himself. "Yep definitely loves me. Now to get her to admit it."


	12. Big Deal?

Hey everybody! I get to go home this weekend im so excited! i get to sleep in my big bed! And it is HOMECOMING! all my friends are going to be home and i get to help my baby sis get ready for the dance. its going to be a good weekend. I wasn't really sure how to make the characters react in this chapter so i just kinda went with it i hope you all enjoy it! review review review!  
Happy Reading, Redbird07

Big Deal?

He had been following them all day...and they didn't even know it. He was so sneaky. Sirius hurt Cassie again, Remus ruined his and Bella's chance of being together, and James was keeping secrets from Lily. His friends really did need to learn a lesson. Peter thought with an evil glint in his eye. He had followed behind Lily as she chased after Cassie. And now he was hiding behind a tree hoping to over hear their discussion. He leaned in closer.

* * *

"What is she thinking?!" Cassie said through sobs. "How could Bella do this to me!?! I thought we were friends?" Lily gave her a hug and Cassie hugged back.

"I know. I wish I knew what was going on sweetie but I don't." She rubbed her back just as confused as her friend. "We will figure it out. Shhhh." Cassie then pulled away and said,

"No. I don't care." She said clearing her throat. "Sirius and Bella can do what ever they want and I don't care." Right when she said it they both knew it was a lie. "I've got to go find Amos. I just ran off I've got to go find him." As she tried to go by Lily she stopped her.

"The question just isn't what they are doing...but what you are doing too." Lily said and grabbed her hands because Cassie wouldn't look her in the eye, "Honey, you love Sirius...not Amos. So just tell him." Cassie dropped her hands. And said,

"It doesn't matter what I want anymore Lil." She said in an empty voice. "It won't matter. He's with Bella. And I don't...want to be alone Lil. Amos wants to be with me. So maybe I will learn to like him...just as much as I did Sirius." And she walked off. Lily just stood there staring after her. _God what a mess_ she thought. She fingered the necklace James gave her. _I hope everything works out for everyone_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Lil. What's up!" asked Peter. He came out of no where and startled her.

"Oh. Hi Peter. I didn't think you were coming here today?" she asked

"Oh well. I just got bored and decided to just come and look around." His eyes then were drawn to her neck. "That's a very pretty necklace Lily. Where did you get it?" He asked and moved closer to her trying to get a better look at it.

"Oh this." Lily said touching it again and smiled at Peter. "James got it for me. Isn't it pretty?"

"So that is what James used the money for. He's got good taste. I mean it looks like it would be more then 12gallons. But maybe not. I'm not good with prices." He said this with a laugh and smiled at her. She also laughed at his rambling and said,

"Peter. What are you talking about?"

"Oh it was the bet money. He told you about it right?" He said with a glint in his eye that she couldn't decipher.

"What bet?" she asked and her heart was beginning to sink. Peter's eyes clouded over and he wouldn't look at her.

"Well I have to go." And he started to walk away from her.

"Wait." She grabbed his arm "what are you talking about? He just won the money at a poker game didn't he? Or saved up the money right?" She asked searching his eyes for answers

"Lily. It isn't my place to tell you. Just don't tell him I said anything to you ok. Ask him if you must." And he walked away with a huge grin on his face. _That was easy_ he thought.

* * *

James never found Lily and Cassie at Hogsmede. He looked for them until dark. But then decided they just must have gone home. God everything was a mess today. He had to talk to Sirius and figure out what was going on. He didn't like that this whole situation was now affecting Lily. He walked into the common room and he saw Lily sitting on a couch reading a book. They were alone. He walked over and sat next to her and turned her face to look at him and he kissed her. But she didn't kiss back.

"What is the matter?" he said with a grin, "Do I smell or something?" he then tried to smell under his arms. She stood up then and moved to the couch across from him.

"I'm not mad. I'm very confused. That's all." She said and he could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Well, let's talk about it." He said moving to sit by her now on the other couch.

"Wait. You stay on your side. Ok?" She said to him in seriousness.

"Oookkk." He said now confused also. She started to play with her necklace.

"Do you have something you need to tell me...about this necklace?" she asked looking him directly into the eyes.

"No. Not that I know of. Why do you have something to tell me?" He asked back. And her heart started to sink faster.

"How did you get the money to pay for this necklace James." She said seriously.

"Wow. Does it matter? I love you." He said now starting to feel a prickle on the back of his neck. She stood up and started to pace. Then she looked at him.

"You are lying to me. I know you are James. I can see it in your eyes now. Tell me." And a tear rolled down her cheek. James then stood up and walked to stand right in front of her and kissed her then deeply. "I love you." He said with his forehead touching hers and with a shaky voice.

"Oh my god James. What did you do?" she asked him

"There was a bet." He said looking her straight into the eyes.

"What kind of bet." She said with seriousness.

"Ok." He exhaled loudly. "The bet really isn't that big of a deal anymore because it isn't going on. But it wasn't even a bad bet." He said trying not to make it seem like a big deal.

"Well it was obviously a BAD bet James if you are so scared to tell me about it." Lily said now getting angry.

"Ok. Its ok." He said wanting to hug her but she backed up.

"You deserve to know...On the ride over here from platform 9 ¾ the guys betted me that I couldn't make you fall in love with me. There see isn't a big deal." He said

"NOT A BIG DEAL!" she said yelling at him "THIS IS A VERY BIG DEAL! SO ALL THOSE EMOTINS IN THE BEGINNING WERE FAKE!"

"NO THEY WEREN'T I HAD REAL FEELINGS FOR YOU!" he yelled back

"Then you shouldn't have had to make the bet, but just had been honest with your friends about them." She said quietly. "Instead you used me to make money. And even if your feelings were true. Your friends thought this whole thing was a joke to see if you could get me." She said hurt.

"Lily. It isn't a big deal anymore the bet is done." He said trying to get to her but couldn't.

"Will you stop saying that it didn't matter. Because it did James." Her fingers then skimmed the necklace and she took it off.

"Lily don't take it off please." James said in a quiet voice.

"You used that...money that you won off a bet on me. To buy this. This piece of jewelry," she said shaking the necklace in front of him, "is a mockery of what we had."

"No it isn't. It is a promise of what is to come. Don't do this Lily over something this stupid." He said pleading and now getting mad.

"It isn't stupid. Not to me. And you don't even think it is a big deal." She said looking at him. "Why didn't you just tell me? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME IF I HAD MENT SOMETHING!" she yelled at him with tears falling down her cheeks. He just stood and looked at her,

"I'm sorry." He said with tears also in his eyes and moved to hold her. And she let him. Then she pulled away from him and said not looking at him. "Let's just cool stuff down for awhile. Ok."

"How long is awhile." He said angrily now.

"I don't know. But lets just..." she tried to say but he cut in.

"This is bull and you know it! Let's just move on."

"I can't. This is going to be on my mind for awhile. And I need to sort through it. I love you James...but I need to get this straight in my head before I can try and be with you. So for now...lets just take a break." She then walked up to the girl's dormitory and he just stood there watching her leave him.


	13. You're Gonna Get It

You're Gonna Get It

She didn't know what to do. Could she trust him again? Of course she 't she? How could he have made this...bet? It was a stupid bet. She shouldn't be feeling this crappy about a bet that isn't even going on anymore it is done with. She was walking back to the common room when she was yet again thinking about the whole "Hogsmede Experience" again. It had been 2 days since then and she hadn't talked with James since. I mean yes they did see each other; he had even walked her to class still. But they didn't exactly talk. They said polite "hellos" and she could tell he just wanted to kiss her and make it better...but this whole entire scenario was ridiculous and she was having problems figuring it out still. She did know this though, she still loved him. But the trust of being able to talk to each other about everything...felt like it was missing. I mean, you don't go from being able to tell someone everything then find out they were keeping a big secret from you! Whatever. She was done with this. She was not going to deal with this shit anymore. She was just going to talk to James, clear the air give him a BIG kiss and then stuff was just going to go back to normal between them. But she'd be damned if his douche bag of friends would get away with this stuff. And that is when she spied Peter, Remus, and Sirius together. She started to walk towards them in a predator prowl. But by the time they realized they were her intent it was to late...she had already attacked.

"So" she said in a sickly smile standing right in front of them, "you guys like to make jokes out of other people's relationships?"

"What?" Remus said confused

"Lil..." Peter tried to cut in knowing exactly what was coming.

"No. Shut up." She said narrowing her eyes at all of them. "You are going to be quiet until I'm done talking." They all nodded their heads at her, Sirius and Remus still confused over her weird actions.

"So. You made a bet." She said circling her prey. "You made a bet that James could make me fall in love with him. You made him do the bet." She said now standing in front of them again. And a tear ran down her face. "I thought we were all friends and you mocked me. By making a bet with a guy to try and make me like them. What if it wasn't James that you decided to make try and woo me with? What if it was Mike or someone? Someone that didn't real like me. Did you guys all just want a little laugh at the end of it." She said whipping the tears away. "Look at Lily. She never gave us a shot and now she got turned down also. Ha ha ha." The boys wouldn't look at her in the eye anymore.

"Lily, we knew James liked..." Sirius tried to say

"Shut up Sirius. I don't need to her your bullshit right now." She said with a mean laugh and then pointed at Remus, "You're dating the girl he has been in love with FOR YEARS and you know he still loves her! And you have used Cassie like your own personal Barbie doll. So you can just shut up because I'm up to here with the crap you spew." Sirius looked furious but knew she was right about everything she said.

"You want to know what. I'm done. I don't even want to hear your guy's excuses. I have to go find James." And she walked away.

"That was interesting." Remus said still stunned by her out burst, but felt like crap now because of her words.

"I feel like a rat." Said Peter looking at her retreating form

"Wormtail...you are a rat." Sirius said and walked towards the girl's locker room.

* * *

Here he was again. This is going to be a continuing thing he said thinking to himself. He would always be waiting for her outside of the god damn locker room. He kicked the trash can next to him. What Lil said really got to him. You know...he knew he screwed up...so he didn't need everyone reminding him about it. And then Cassie walked out...she looked tired. And not just from practice, like she hadn't been sleeping. He was about to walk over to her. But then all of a sudden Amos was with her. Where the hell did he come from? And what was he doing with his girl. He then started to stalk towards them.

"Hey Cass can we talk" he asked

"No. You can't Black." Said Amos stepping in front of them. Cassie just looked at him.

"Wanna make a bet Diggory." Sirius said moving closer to them. And then Cassie jumped between them.

"Hey." She said now putting her hand on Amos chest, "I'll catch up to you. Ok?" she then gave him a kiss.

"Fine." He then looked at Sirius and back at her, "I'll see ya in a few." And then he walked off. Cassie just stood and watched him leave for a few minutes then took a deep breath and turned to look at Sirius.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked keeping a straight face.

"How are you." He asked with real concern. Cassie just looked at him in shock.

"I'm fine. Why are you ok." She asked him with a raised eye brow.

"Well ya." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Cass, I'm sorry." He said looking her straight in the eye. She knew what he was talking about, but refused to acknowledge it.

"Sorry about what Sirius." She said walking around him, "you haven't done anything wrong." He grabbed her arm and spun her around

"Yes I did. Cass I..."

"Sirius. There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Bella said walking up to them. Sirius let go of Cassie's arm.

"I'm glad you're here Bell. I was just about ready to explain to Cassie what is going on." The color drained from Bella's face.

"No. You want to know what; I have to go meet up with Amos. I don't want to hear what you have to say Sirius." And without even acknowledging Bella she walked off. After Cassie was out of ear shot Bella turned on Sirius and pushed his shoulder.

"What did you think you were doing Black? We had a deal." Bella said angrily

"Yeah well it isn't working out for me. And why would you want to keep doing this. Cassie won't even talk to you. You guys are best friends and you're going to give that up?"

"No. She needs time to cool down. Why did you think I'm here in the first place? I came to talk to her." She said.

"Well, she needs to know the truth. She's starting to get to close to Amos...I don't like it." Sirius said narrowing his eyes in the direction they went.

"Well, I've got a new idea to make them come to us more." Bella said with a devious look.

"And what is that?" Sirius said suspiciously.

"Seduction." She replied with a grin


	14. A Confession

**Hey Everybody! I'm afraid im leaving this message to tell you stories will not be getting up here that fast!! im afraid...it is Midterm time ::cringing::. But I still have some ideas for our characters...and maybe an additional one.... lol thanks for all your reviews i love it! keep it coming!!  
Happy Reading, Redbird07  
  
**

**A Confession**

Something...wasn't right. Remus thought to himself about the other day. Bella did not like Sirius like that. He knew that for a fact. And Sirius...he was too good a friend to turn his back on him like this. He was sitting in the common room waiting for Sirius actually. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. And then all of a sudden the person that he desired most walked in. He stood up.

"Hey Bell." He said looking at her. She noticed though that glint in his eye. Like he wanted something, so she just decided that she best keep moving.

"Oh hey." She said but instead continued to walk towards the girl's dorm. But he was too quick. Instead he just grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the couch so that she sat next to him.

"We've always had pleasant conversations on this couch before. Haven't we?" he asked with a roughish smirk. Bella blushed and hesitantly said, " Yesss." She tried to get up again but he just grabbed the back of her robe and pulled her down again and kissed her. She gave into the kiss easily. A little to easily he thought. He then broke the kiss and asked her with a smile.

"How is Sirius."

"Who?" she asked still in a daze from his kiss. Remus' grin just grew larger.

"Sirius." He said again, "Your boyfriend." He prodded

"Oh." She said like she just got out of a thick fog. "OHHH!" she said angrily and stood up quickly. "You shouldn't have done that!" she said and glared at him.

"Really? It seemed to me that you liked it?" he replied and stood up also.

"How's Rachael these days?" she asked with a smile of her own. But he just kept on smiling at her and replied, "She is fine." Bella now very confused and angry asked.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing. Just wanted a kiss." And he brushed past her.

"No." she said and now grabbed his arm. "What is going on?"

"You tell me first?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"What? With me a Sirius. Nothing. We both really like each other and I would appreciate it if you would just stay out of it." She said haughtily. He gave her a quick kiss. Bella bunched up her face and glared at him.

"Stop it." He did it again.

"I mean it." She said smiling.

"But you like it so much." He said with a huge smile and he kissed her again this time longer. But instead of him breaking the kiss, she did this time instead. And he wasn't happy about it one bit. He glared at her now.

"No this is wrong. I have a boyfriend you have a girlfriend. I won't do this to Sirius."

Now getting angry Remus said, "Cut this shit Bella. Just admit you still love me."

"No." she said with a smile. If looks could kill...Bella would have been dead and buried. But he didn't say anything. He walked by her and went up to the boy's dormitory. And slammed the door. Bella then just sat on the couch and laughed.

* * *

**::An Hour Later Boys Dorm::**

The point of kissing her was to get her to admit that she had feelings for him...not to put him in an uncomfortable state. Remus thought while lying on his bed looking at the ceiling with a glare. He wasn't even close to getting Bella to admit her true feelings for him. Then he thought considerately...what if he told her of HIS feelings first. Her feelings will follow of course...but what if she truly does like Sirius? No No he will just wait until she comes clean first. Then all of a sudden he heard the door open. He looked over and he realized it was Sirius. He then sat up and just looked at him.

"What?" Sirius said as he moved over to his bed. But Remus just kept on looking at him. "Mate, What?"

"We've been friends for a long time. Haven't we Sirius?" Remus asked

"Yeah. I don't know where I would be today without you and James." Sirius said sincerely.

"Then stop keeping secrets from me. I know Bella has feelings for me." He said now standing up and moving closer to Sirius. "And I'm going to be honest with you too; I just got done kissing her downstairs." He said crossing his arms in front of him and staring at Sirius. Sirius just stared back and said,

"And..."

"JESUS CHRIST SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHY AREN'T YOU UPSET!" Remus yelled throwing his hands up in the air now becoming thoroughly exasperated with the situation at hand. Sirius just started to laugh at him.

"What is so damn funny?" Remus said angrily

"You. You're in love with her." Sirius said knowingly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dammit." Remus said and threw himself on his bed, "Yes." he said mumbling through his pillow. Sirius just laughed more at him.

"It isn't funny mate." Remus said sitting up and glaring at him. "I don't even know why your laughing." He then stood up and started to pace thinking about the situation. Then he stopped and looked at him best friend. "I'm in love with your girlfriend. Why are you laughing? You should be ready to kill me." Sirius then just shot him a rakish grin.

"Because she isn't my girlfriend."

"I knew it." Remus then closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and looked at the ceiling, "So then what is going on? Why did she do this, and why in gods name are you messing up your chances with Cassie for this?" Sirius eyes clouded over at the mentioning of Cassie's name. He then looked at Remus and said with deadly calm.

"I love Cassie. With everything I am. But I will not ruin her life again by interfering with her and Amos. I love her enough to give her up." Sirius then let out a deep breath and sat down on his bed. Then he said, "I'm helping Bella because she loves you. She thought that if she made you jealous you would want to be with her. And I knew that you liked her and so I figured it was better I help her with this little plot then someone else."

"She loves me?"

"Duh. Come on now." Sirius said with a grin, "She is pretending to go out with me for Christ sake. She is willing to pretend to date me to make you jealous." Remus then sat down next to him friend.

"So how much longer will this little stunt go on for?" Sirius just sent one of his famous grins towards his friend and said,

"Until you admit that you love her." Remus then laughed and replied,

"What were you suppose to get out of this deal my friend."

"Oh, Cass." He said sheepishly. "But that isn't going to happens so I've just resigned myself on getting you two lovebirds together."

"Thanks." Remus said

"Hey, your one of my best friends. And you deserve someone like Bella to drive ya nuts." Sirius said with a laugh and swung his arm over his friend.


	15. Making It Better

**  
**

**Hey everybody!! So here ya go. I hope you all haven't forgotten about me. I worked on this chapter all through finals. And because taking test are so depressing i decided to make a semi-happy chapter. But dont get to use to it. it isn't a good story with out alittle drama!!! I I think i've got a pretty juice plot that might start to form....stay tuned!  
Happy Reading Redbird 07  
**

**Making It Better**

God, he hoped Mike was ok. At quidditch practice today Mike took a nasty fall off his broom, and even though they were able to fix both his broken arms and a leg in the hospital wing fairly quickly he took a bad bump to the head and the nurse told him he was probably out for the season. And that wasn't good. Mike was one of the best chasers that Hogwarts had seen in years. This was really going to hurt the team too. He was going to have to have try-outs for a new chaser immediately otherwise their chance for the cup would be lost. He was walking back to the common room now determined to just go to bed and forget about the day, but when he entered he saw Lily there. She looked to be working on Transfiguration, god she was pretty. She was looking at the book so intently, it was kind of cute. He thought with a grin. He decided to just leave her where she was but then all of a sudden she lifted her head and looked at him, with those big green eyes or hers.

"Hey." She said looking at him

"Hi." He replied back. "What are you working on?" He said standing right where he was afraid that if he moved to close to fast she would run.

"Oh." She said touching her book, "Transfiguration. It's a real bitch. Could you help me?"

"Oh yeah sure." He said with surprise and went to sit by her. "What do you need help with?"

"Oh ummmm" she figured through the book, "Chapter 3." She then set the book on his lap and just leaned back leaving him with the book and she just started at him. He looked back at her in her relaxed position and smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" he said with a slight laugh.

"Looking at you." She said

"Oh, do I have a boogie."

"No." she then raised back up and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Lily I love you. And I've missed you." James said in an aching voice reaching for her.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you. But I've realized that this bet is done and over with." She replied. He kissed her again and she smiled at him and snuggled into him.

"Ummmm this feels good." She said with a lazy smile

"Yeah and right." He said squeezing her tighter to him.

"So how was your day today?" she asked him forgetting about the last couple of days.

"Oh my god. Mike feel off his broom." He said throwing his head back and closing his eyes trying not to think about the situation.

"OH NO! Is he ok?" Lily asked sitting up and looking at him.

"Yeah he'll be fine. He has two broken arms, a broken leg, and a nasty bump on the head." He said then he shook his head, "He'll be out for the season."

"James that is awful I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, we will just have to work harder to get the..."

"Wait." Lily said and stood up to look at him. "Professor Carey."

"What about the headmaster?" James asked confused.

"His granddaughter is coming to go to school here." She replied like it made all the sense in the world.

"Soooooo?" James said

"She is one of the best quidditch players in America!" she said excitedly. "She could be on the team."

"Wait. How do you know that she is going to go to school here? And how do you figure she'll be in Gryffindor?" James asked leaning back on the couch and smiling at her.

"First of all, I'm suppose to help her find her way around when she gets her. Second, all of Professor Carey's daughters went to Gryffindor." Lily said

"But Professor Carey is from America. So why did his daughter's go to school here?"

"Oh I don't know James, maybe because Hogwarts is the best witchcraft and wizardry school ever." She said to him like he was three. Then she laughed, "and because not many witches are alive in America anymore...or they're in hiding because they're still traumatized from the witch trials and the sixties." She said in a rush and then sat down next to him. "See problem solved you have a new chaser." She said looking at him with a big grin. He then kissed her.

"How did I get to have such a smart girlfriend?" he said smiling at her and he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Just lucky I guess." And she kissed him again.

* * *

**::Bella Thinking::**

What was Remus talking to Rachael about? They had been in that same exact position in the library for over an hour. She had followed Remus to the library hoping to start seducing him into love...but she then figured out a little too late that he was meeting Rachael. God they made her sick. And they were just sitting across from each other talking. Then all of a sudden they both stood up and Rachael went around the table to give Remus a hug and then kissed him on the cheek. She then turned around and walked away. Remus then sat back down and opened the book he had with him and started to read. Maybe she would lap the library and then go talk to him. Gather her thoughts and all.

* * *

**::Remus Thinking::**

Well that was a little too easy. Remus thought to himself. He was waiting for her to throw something at his head...but it didn't happen. He never liked breaking up with a girl...but it was better then stringing her around wasn't it?

"Hey hottie. What you up to?" Bella said and slid into a chair next to him.

"Nothing much was just looking at this book." But he shut it and focused his attention on her. "What you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much I just got here." But she didn't look at him when she said that.

"Interesting" he said grinning at her. He then leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. Bella was so shocked by the move he made she just stood very very still. He then let go of her lips and said. "How you doing."

Bella just gapped at him,

"What did you do that for!" She asked with a slight glare in her eyes.

"Just wanted to kiss you." He sated matter of factly.

"Well you just can't go around..." but he cut her off with another kiss.

"I love you." He said looking her straight in the eyes. And Bella started to cry. Remus just sat there stunned and gathered her into his arms. "Please don't cry I thought that you would be happy." He stuttered and wasn't quite sure if he liked her reaction. She then looked at him with her big blue eyes and said, "I love you too. I'm so so sorry that I'm dating Sirius." She then tried to stand up but he held her down, "No I have to go end this." He then gave a slight laugh and pulled her into his lap. "Honey I already know about your guys little 'game'." She then frowned at him.

"I don't know what your talking about." She lied

"Now now. Lets not start our relationship with lies. Sirius and I had a long talk last night." She started to open her mouth to complain. "No listen. Sirius went along with this little ruse of yours to help get US together. Not to help him and Cassie. He's a good friend Bell to do that for us. Now it's our turn to help him." She nodded her head and kissed him.

"I'll be right back." She then got off his lap and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked but knew all too well where she was going.

"To make things right." She said


	16. The American

**Hey everybody. Sorry it has taken so long to update I have been really really busy with school and such. I get to go home soon for thanksgiving I'm really excited! Also, please no more flames! I have never even heard of Mary-Sues before! So I'm sorry I guess if my characters are? But they are mine and I like them how they are and so do other people. I will though in the future try to be more careful. Also they are not sluts. I don't know why you would even think they are but they aren't. That is all I have to say about that. This is my story and I'll tell it however I want. It isn't that serious of stuff. Im not going to go looking up stuff to match the dates historically and shit. That is ridiculous. Also im am not British. And I had no idea that Americans had different dialogue then from England. So please be nicer on your reviews. I know my lil sis has had this problem too. Just if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. Because some people actually like this story. So thank you all that do! Lol and enjoy the next long over due chapter! **

**Redbird 07**

**The American**

"Hey Lily, have you seen Cassie? I have been looking all over for her?" Bella asked and then sat next to Lily at one of the tables in the Great Hall.

"Can't say that I have Bell," She replied not even looking up from her book that she was reading. Bella then grabbed the book from her and closed it and set it on the table.

"HEY!" Lily said exasperated. "I was reading that."

"Yes well," Bella said and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "This is more important. I have to explain something to her."

"You didn't feel like telling her about your feelings for Sirius before." Lily said with a glare. Bella had the grace to blush and then said, "Yeah well. It is about that. I just need to find her Lil please help me. Sirius and I were just pretending to go out. I wanted to make Remus jealous and well..."

Lily then sighed, "That is actually what I figured you had done. Next time you plan on doing something as ridiculous as that Bella...tell it to me first ok?" She then picked up her book from the table and tried to locate her page. She then replied to Bella, "James had to call an emergency quidditch practice because of Mike getting injured. She is probably there."

"Oh thank you so much Lily." She then gave her a quick hug and started to stand up and go to the locker room and wait for Cassie, but Lily grabbed her arm.

"Ahh I hope you don't plan on going to the locker room. She is going to be at practice for at least another hour."

"Well shit." Bella said with her hands on her hips. Lily just laughed at her. "Just sit down you can wait for Maureen with me."

"Who?" Bella said confused.

"Maureen Hill. She is Professor Carey's granddaughter."

"Ahhh. I heard about her. American isn't she?"  
"Yep. She is American and a great quidditch player."

"Really......so she might be on the team? That would be weird. Cassie is the ONLY girl to ever make the quidditch team."

"Yeah but Gryffindor needs a new chaser. They'll get whoever they can."

They both then heard voice from behind them and turned around to look. Both of their jaws dropped.

"She better not even make a glance towards Remus that is all I got to say about this Lil." Bella said

"Ok you guys great practice. As soon as I hear more about a new chaser I will let you all know." James said to conclude practice, but noticed then that the only person listening to him had been Cassie. The boys on the other hand...had their jaws dropped and their gazes fixed on something behind his right shoulder. "HEY!" he said snapping his figurers in front of their faces. Jake then, a fourth year beater, pointed to something behind him. James rolled his eyes at them all and then turned around to see what had transfixed his team....all he could think of was...wow. She was standing in between Lily and Bella. Lily then waved at him and they started to walk towards them. Her and Lily we about the same height but this girl had blonde hair and deep chocolate eyes. Her skin was fair and her body looked extremely athletic. She had on a pair of low rise jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'I 'heart' NY'. When all three of them were in front of him Lily said, "James this is Maureen Hill."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." he put his hand out to shake hers and thought yep...definitely a yank.

"It's nice to meet you too." Maureen said and shook his hand.

Bella then chimed in and said, "Maureen is really good at quidditch James. She was a chaser on her club team in America." Maureen's face turned slightly pink...it was kind of cute. Wait what he was thinking....

"Yeah both Lily and Bella said that you might be looking for a new chaser I would really like to continue playing and was wonderin' if I could try out?" She asked.

"Ahh..."

But his team answered for him by giving her all the encouragement she would need and even offered her their brooms to use.

"Oh my god. James is practice done then, I need a shower." Cassie asked in annoyance.

"Oh yeah. You all can leave" he replied.

"Thank you." and she breezed past him, but the rest of the team stayed anxious to see Maureen fly.

"Wait Cassie!" Bella yelled after her and followed her to the locker room.

"Is she upset with me?" Maureen asked Lily.

"No don't worry about it. I'll talk to her." She replied.

"Would you rather use your own broom to fly or would ours work well enough?" James asked her.

"Oh anything is fine."

"Ok then use mine." He then gave her his broom. "Boys, lets run a play even though we will be one short. We can make it work."

"Sure thing captin. Which one do you want?" Jake asked.

"Let's do the black cat and the willow swing. Explain it to her when you guys get up there." He then looked at Maureen and shot her a quick grin, "Let's see what you can do." She then sent him a sassy grin and said, "sure thing capin'" James then felt a catch in his stomach...what was going on? Lily saw the look in James' eyes and didn't know what to think. He could not be having feelings for Maureen could he? Once everyone was up in the air James turned to face Lily. He then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss. "I've missed you today."

"You just saw me a couple of hours ago." She said with a laugh but James could see the frown in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked putting her hair behind her ear.

He couldn't have feelings for Maureen. Not after he just kissed her and looked at her like that. "Nothing at all." She said to him with a smile and rose up on her tip toes to kiss him.


	17. The Towel

**Ok ok I know Erin I haven't up dated in forever!! But I'm telling ya finals really blow and I haven't had time to do like ANYTHING. So here you go the long awaited chapter and I don't know exactly how you all are going to react to the outcome of it…you will have to post and let me know! **

**Redbird07**

**The Towel**

"Cassie will you hold on for one second." Bella said hurrying to catch up with her but Cassie just kept on walking. Bella then caught her hand and brought her to a stop.

"WHAT!" Cassie snapped at her. She then tugged her hand back and glared at Bella. Bella's eyes then started to glaze over and she looked away from Cassie's and asked in a soft voice, "Could we talk for a minute? Please."

Cassie then sighed knowing that she did sound a little mean a minute before and now felt like a complete jerk because she was about to make her friend cry. She didn't really want to talk to Bella though at all. Bella was connected to Sirius and it hurt her heart a little too much when she thought about him. Not to mention this new girl that was coming in and trying to take over her team…AN AMERICAN FOR CHRISTSAKE! "Sure. Can we walk and talk at least I reek." Cassie said trying to add a little bit of humor into their conversation and continued to walk towards the girl's locker room with Bella by her side. She had missed Bella she had to admit. She was one of her best friends…just everything seemed so much more complicated these days…

"Cassie, I need to talk to you about Sirius." Cassie just shook her head and said,

"Oh god do you need advice with dealing with his overbearing ways." She said with a sad laugh. "Or did he cheat on you like he has done with every girlfriend?" she said bitterly that time. She then pushed the door open to the locker room, grabbed a towel, and headed off to the showers with Bella closely at her heels. "Ahhhh sweetie we might be friends but we aren't that good of friends." She said when Bella tried to get into the shower with her.

"Oh sorry." Bella said with a laugh, "I'm just a little worried about how you will take this." She then sat on the bench out side of the shower. Cassie turned on the shower and just stood under it for a bit then said, "Take what." She then grabbed her shampoo and started to lather some into her hair.

"Cass…Sirius and I were never going out." Bella said to the shower curtain. Cassie's head then emerged from the curtain with her head covered in soap suds.

"Excuse me?" Cassie asked exasperated "What do you mean you were never going out. That is absurd…people just don't fake going out." She then ducked back into the shower to rinse out her hair.

"Well we did. But for very good reasons Cassie I swear it. You see I wanted to get Remus back and he wanted to get you back and…"

"WHAT! This whole stunt was to get me back!" Cassie yelled and turned off the shower and wrapped her towel around herself then came out to stand in front of Bella. "Answer me Bell. You guys faked to go out to get back at both me and Remus."

Bella then stood up and said to her, "Not to get back at you and Remus...to get you back. There is a big difference" Cassie just shook her head and started to head out of the locker room.

"Cassie what are you doing!?! You are still in your towel! Where are you going!?!" Bella yelled following after her. Cassie then swung around and by doing so flung water into her friend's eyes from her wet hair. Bella whipped her face. "I'm going to go give Sirius Black a piece of my mind. He put me through hell. Absolute HELL making me thinks that you guys are together and he is not getting away with that." Cassie said to Bella.

"Cass you are missing the whole point he did it to be with you again because he loves you."

"Oh piss on love Bella. This is a typical Black move and he is not getting away with it." She then promptly turned around and headed for the Gryffindor dormitory…in just her towel.

* * *

Nobody was in the Boys dormitory when Sirius got back from class that afternoon and just as well too. He wasn't in that great a mood. He just did awful on his transfiguration exam and he was in a brooding mood about it. He then plopped down on his bed and decided to take a nap until dinner time when all of a sudden the door to the dormitory banged open. And what stood in the door way was quite a sight. He propped himself up on his elbow to better appreciate the view he was receiving. She was in only her towel…_looked like the day was going to look up for him after all_…her hair was still wet…_she must have just taken a shower but what the hell was she doing in here?_...and her eyes were on fire it seemed. They were now not their usual chocolate brown…but looked almost amber…funny thing about Cass…most times when people got mad their eyes darkened…when she did her eyes lightened…and this was the lightest he had seen them in awhile. "Is there a reason I am receiving the pleasure of your company Ms. McAllister?" Sirius said and shot her a killer grin. Cassie then started to walk towards him and when she got to him smiled at him then slapped him. Sirius literally had know idea what had just hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he roared at her and stood up right in front of her. Cassie refused to be intimidated by his height though and yelled back just as loud as he did,

"THAT IS FOR MAKING MY LIFE HELL FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF WEEKS!"

"What do you mean; 'made your life hell' I have barely even talked to you. You won't even give me the time of day!"

"You lied to me Sirius. I know all about yours and Bella's secret." She said still screaming at him and Sirius' face just fell. She started to tear up then and said, "God! You are the only man on earth that can make me cry." She said wiping at her tears.

"What did Bella say to you? When she explained all of this to you?" Sirius said in a quite voice.

"HA! What was there to tell? You and she were going to pretend to go out so that she could get Remus back and you could get me back. Do you honestly think that I am a prize to be won?" She asked to him.

"No. No not at all. I mean I'm not going to lie to you at one time I might have but it is totally different now." He said trying to explain to her.

"Just shut up. I'm done." She then turned to walk out the door. However, the door slammed shut and the lock fell home on it. She then turned around to glare at him knowing that he just did it.

"That isn't fair. You can't just come in here and slap me, yell at me, and then tell me to shut up and that you are done without giving me a chance to explain." Sirius said exasperated

"But see Sirius that is what you don't understand I don't care anymore and I would appreciate it if you would just let me leave." Cassie said to him.

"Well I would appreciate it if you would let me explain." He said staring at her intently. She knew she wouldn't be able to win this fight and then walked back and sat on his bed.

"You have five minutes Black…then I'm leaving." She said in an angry voice and straightened her towel on herself.

"Fine," He said and moved to stand in front of her. "Yes, you are right I did agree to Bella's idea of trying to get her back with Remus and me back with you (Cassie tries to say something)…Ahhh don't say a word I see you wanting to say something just let me finish…(she then closes her mouth)…thank you." He then sat down next to her on the bed. After I agreed to do it I realized it was wrong. But what outweighed me not doing it was knowing for a fact that Remus still loved Bella and Bella loved him. Cassie," he then moved his fingers to her chin to turn her face towards him so that she would look at him, "you had made it clear that we were done…but Bella and Remus still had a chance and they deserved it…the deserved to have what we lost."

"Why didn't you tell me about it then? You could have told me?" Cassie said getting angry again about the situation.

"I did try to tell you remember. That day outside of the locker room. I wanted to tell you but Bella showed up and stopped me." Cassie just shook her head and looked away from him.

"So that is it. That is what has been going on?" Cassie asked in a soft voice.

"Yes. That has been what has been going on." Sirius replied. Cassie then stood up and started to walk for the door but before she could get in a step Sirius grabbed her hand.

"I never ever wanted to hurt you Cass." Sirius said with such intensity in his voice and eyes, "I promised myself I would never ever hurt you again, but I also promised myself that I would never let love get away from me or any one of my friends again. I will never regret helping Remus and Bella get back together." Cassie's eyes then started to water up again and tears started to fall. Sirius did the only thing then that he knew would make it better he framed her face with his hands and kissed her. Then kissed all her tears away, "I love you Cassie. I love you enough to let you go and never bother you again. Please forgive me for doing what I did." He said resting his forehead on hers. "I love you so much that I think I need you to forgive me. You have changed me you made me see things so much differently…please forgive me?" Cassie then looked him straight in the eyes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and by doing so let her towel fall. They both then fell on to his bed and she not only forgave him but gave herself to him…

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	18. Lapse or Shouldn't

**I do not own anything besides Cassie and Bella!! Also I took some dialogue from my favorite book! Hope you enjoy hehehehe.**

**Redbird 07**

**Lapse or Shouldn't**

Ummmm….she had never felt so good in her whole entire life. She was lying to Sirius' arms cuddled up against him…she fit perfectly was all she could think. Yet, she was embarrassed. Yes, she was covered with the blankets of his bed but she had never ever let another boy see her completely naked and what she just shared with this guy…was the most amazing thing ever. All she wanted to do was just sink into his side and never leave him. But she had to go…she couldn't stay this could never happen again. She was letting him become to important and special to her again…and she couldn't allow herself to be hurt. Maybe he was asleep?? He hadn't moved for awhile and hadn't said anything either. His arm was around her waste maybe she could just slide…..

"Hey, where are you going?" She heard a voice from behind her

"Uhhh…" she turned to look at him. God he was cute, his hair was tousled and he looked very satisfied. He then pulled her back to him and kissed her.

"Stay with me." He said, "Be with me again."

"Sirius I can't I'm sore." She said and blushed.

"Baby I'm sorry I hurt you. It hurts the first time for everyone." He then kissed her on the nose, "It will be better the next time I promise."

"It didn't seem to hurt you much?" she said accusingly and again tried to get out of the bed…where was her towel anyway? Before she could leave the bed though he caught her again and pinned her beneath him.

"It doesn't hurt boys like it hurts girls. Weren't you ever explained the birds and the bees McAllister?" He said with a grin then started to kiss her neck.

"I don't understand why it didn't hurt you though because it was your first time also." She said matter of factly. Sirius then stopped kissing her and looked at her straight in the eye.

"It wasn't my first time. I thought you knew that?" She immediately stiffened underneath him.

"Who else have you been with? How many times? How old were you? When? Where?" She asked…_where had this sudden burst of jealousy come from? This was suppose to be their first time together!_...and pushed him off of her and sat up in bed. Sirius then propped himself up on his elbow and said,

"Uhhh you don't know who she is she is from back home. She wasn't the only person that I have done it with. I have been with only 4 others. I was 15 the first time. Does that answer all your questions Nancy Drew?"

"Did you sleep with her too? Nancy Drew that is?" Cassie asked angrily and grapped his shirt and put it on and got out of bed.

"Why are you so pissed? I thought you knew this wasn't my first time?" He then threw the covers off himself and got out of bed and started to approach her.

"Will you put some god damn clothes on please?" and she threw his boxers over to him. "Oh my god what is that on your sheets…is that blood?" Cassie asked in shock. He was right in front of her now and she tried to go over to the bed and investigate the sheets but he grabbed hold of her arm and kept her in front of him. "I had to break your virginity….you bleed the first time usually." Cassie's eyes started to water up and she felt very vulnerable then…oh my god she had a boyfriend…how could she forget Amos...Sirius then hugged her and said, "Baby its ok. Shhhhh."

"No." Cassie said and pushed away from him. "This isn't ok. This can't happen again I have a boyfriend." Sirius stiffened at the mentioning of Amos. "I need to go. Holy shit look at what time it is…someone could walk in here at any minute." She then started for the door. He however was too quick and stopped her.

"Fine let someone walk in." Sirius was all of a sudden furious. _What did she mean this could never happen again? _ "I love you dammit. I told you that. And you would have never let things get this far if you didn't love me too." Sirius said accusingly.

"This was a lapse in judgment Sirius. I never meant to let it get this far."

"Oh so I'm a **_lapse_**. Perfect. I have never been someone's lapse before." He said bitterly and started to look for some pants.

"You know what I mean Sirius."

"Do I?" he said while putting a pair of jeans on. "Frankly, sweetheart, I have no idea what you mean anymore."

"I shouldn't have done…"

He then whipped his head around to face her, his hot, flashing eyes at odds with his bland smile. "Now I'm a **_shouldn't_**? Excellent. Even better than a lapse. _**Shouldn't** _sounds much naughtier, don't you think? A lapse is merely a mistake."

"There is no need to be so ugly about this."

He then cocked his head to the side as if he were truly considering her words. "Is that what I'm being? I thought I was acting in a most friendly and understanding manner, Look, no yelling, no histrionics…"

"I'd prefer yelling and histrionics to this." Cassie said

He then scooped up her towel and threw it at her, "Well, we don't always get what we want, do we, Cassie? I can certainly attest to that."

"Sirius, I'm with Amos. I can't do this to him."

"Oh but you can do this to me?" He said with his voice rising. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. They were quite for a minute then he looked up at her and said, "You want to know what, I'm done. I've done everything. And now…I'm just done with it. I'm done chasing you Cass…I can't do it anymore. Now I'm not only hurting you as you say…but now you are also hurting me."

"Sirius I…"

"No. Just leave." She then held her towel close to her and walked out the door. Sirius didn't see the tears streaming down her face when she left.

Cassie didn't know what to do. All she could think to do was cry. When she got into her room she just threw herself on to her bed. God what a mess. What was she going to do? She then all of a sudden heard the door open and heard Bella's and Lily's voices.

"Cassie what is the matter?" Lily came running over to her bed side.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Bella asked with the same amount of concern as Lily. She then looked at both of them and tried to smile a little for there benefit,

"I'm fine really. I'll be ok." She replied

"Why are you in Sirius shirt?" asked Lily. And then Cassie promptly burst into tears again.

"Now see what you did Lil, you made her cry again!" Bella then pulled Cass into a hug and glared at Bella. "I'm sure she has a perfectly good excuse for being in Sirius shirt."

"I slept with him." Cassie said in between hiccups.

"Excuse me." Bella said and pulled Cassie back from her to look at her.

"I had sex with him." Cassie said and a fresh wave of tears came, "and then I told him he was a lapse and a mistake."

Bella stunned said, "I don't know if that was such a good thing to say right after you two made love Cass."

"Bella shut up your making her cry again." Lily said and this time she hugged Cassie.

"I'm just saying that lapse and mistake were probably a poor choice in words." Bella said to Lily then looked and asked Cassie with curiosity, "Did it hurt? I heard it hurts."

"It did hurt…but it was wonderful." Cassie said whipping her tears away then sighed. "I know I shouldn't have said that to him it just popped out. I have a boyfriend."

"And you love Sirius." Bella said matter of factly.

"You are right I do love him. But I'm just very confused right now. I don't want to get back together with him just because we had sex. I need to think about stuff. And figure out what to do…" she said considerately. Then her eyes started to tear up again, "He said he is done with me though."

"Oh honey. He didn't mean it he knows your hurting. But so is he. He feels rejected just give him some time ok?" Lily said.

"I know and I will. I'll talk to him again and try to explain better to him." Cassie replied

"If I would have known that you were going to sleep with him when you left the locker room….did it really hurt that bad." Bella asked again. Cassie just laughed and said,

"Bella yes it did hurt…but I will not regret sleeping with him. It was the most magical thing. But I'm not saying that I would just go out and do it with anyone now, I love Sirius and if I didn't love him I would have never done it."

"Oh ok….Remus is going to want to have sex now too." Bella stated

"Not just Remus…James too prolly." Lily sighed, "See what you did Cassie!" Lily said laughing; "Now we might have to do it too!" They all laughed at that remark.

"Just make sure that you truly love them first." Cassie said seriously. "Where are those two anyway? They usually follow you two like lovesick puppies."

"Oh well Remus is at a Potions study session." Bella said.

"Yeah, and James is with Maureen giving her the play book for quidditch." Lily said.

"I can't believe you just let them go off Lil, I would have followed them." Bella said

"Yes, but I trust James and he won't do anything." Lily replied

"Yeah….but will she try something?" Cassie asked

**REVIEW REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!**


End file.
